Slytherin's Stick Together
by Affascinato1505
Summary: BEING COMPLETELY REDONE; From Pansy Parkinson's POV. Here we love Pansy Here shes NOT an annoying witch| Pansy/Draco....World's Best Slytherin Couple...right? So Is it P/D 4 Ever? Or will fate not allow it?
1. Chapter 1

**SLYTHERIN'S STICK TOGETHER**Feb 24, 2k3

Hello. My name is Holly and this is my second Pansy/Draco fic. Its a lot different from my other one. Its from pansy's POV. So far its about her and Draco realizing that they are perfect for each other, slowly. Its also about Draco and his struggle to enter the dark arts world. BTW. Draco won't turn good, Pansy isn't dumb, Draco enjoys her, not annoyed by her. They're mean too.

These aren't my characters. Oh and I am going to make Blaise boy in this story. If you like it your encouraged to review. If something's the matter. Review also. Thanks for taking the time to read this. I will have a new chapter up most likely by tomorrow. 

-----------------------------------------------

"Pansy come with me" A voice called out, softly. She reached out her hand to grab at something. Anything. "I want to kill you" It said, grabbing her by her wrist. "No" Pansy whispered. "Its inevitable" The voice replied. "Why?" Pansy asked, she asked no one. It was black. Dark. No one to save her. 

"Wake Up." I opened my eyes and saw my mother standing over my bed. Crossly staring into my eyes. That was here trademark. 

"What?" I asked her, wondering what it was that she felt she needed to wake me from my sleep for. 

"Its a letter, from Draco" She retorted, I simply shrugged. Getting a letter from Draco was no big deal to me. But to my mom, it was great. And she showed it the best way she knew how. Emotionless. Waking me up from my beauty sleep was her way of showing importance. 

"Sit it on the bed, I'll read it later" I carefully told her, making sure that I didn't tone it wrong. Being a lady, was what she constantly was on alert for. 

She walked out of the room, no doubt angry she hadn't caught me acting uncivilized. But she'd never show it. She was a Parkinson. 

Walking towards the mirror, which was hanging on my east wall, I looked into my eyes. So cold. Looking up and down at my reflection I stared at my abdomen. It was very white, very flat. I was a frail girl. It was only a month until my 6th year started back, and over summer so far I had lost 10 lbs. I wasn't fat before, I weighed 110. Which was perfect for my small body. Its not like I had lost the weight on purpose, I just wasn't in the mood for eating. 

Right now, studying the mirror, I wasn't exactly looking my best. But it was morning time. An hour till breakfast. I had time to get ready, perfect my appearance, mold myself into what they wanted me to be. Into what everyone expected me to be. Pansy Parkinson. 

After applying my necessities, Eyelash Amplifier, Lip Shine, Eyelid colour. I had decided to read the letter I had received from Draco.

Parkinson-

You will be coming to my house tonight, and staying until I wish you to leave. My father has arranged it. By the time you see your parents they will know. I will arrive at your estate no later than 4:00. Be ready. 

Draco

That letter was the perfect example of Draco. He was demanding, spoiled, sophisticated, and feared. But Pansy and Draco had known each other since they both could remember. 

Draco and I have an understanding, he watches over me, since I can't do it myself. Don't get me wrong, I can stick up for myself. But he's sort of like my bodyguard. Only very bossy. But it was okay. It was all I ever knew. Everyone thinks Draco and I are together. Were not. He would never admit it, but he enjoys my company, other than Crabbe and Goyle. I am the only one that will put up with him. 

I take that back. Everyone puts up with Draco. He was a Malfoy, they had to put up with him. 

*************************************************************** 

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Parkinson" Draco said smiling, sweetness dripping from his voice. Completely unlike Draco.

My parents had a known obsession with Draco. They were absolutely thrilled when I had owled them about Draco escorting me to the Yule Ball. They have always wanted us to get married, I told them that Draco liked someone else. They automatically assumed it was my fault. Some sort of lack of judgment somewhere. 

But to see Draco here, in their home again. Well, it gave them some sort of warmth. Something they never showed me. 

"Hello Pansy, You are looking very, very nice tonight." There was an exaggeration on very that I noticed to be strawberry on the cake. 

"Can I have one of my house-elves get your things?" By that time, all my things had been packed. 

"Oh, I assure you, Percivlle can handle those arrangements just fine." My father told Draco with pride in his words. As if trying to impress him.

"I want to thank the two of you for allowing your wonderful daughter to stay with me for a while, I have heard about her friends, and I must say I'm ashamed to have known them. " Draco paused and looked to the ground. He then proceeded to hold his head high. "I know that you will surely miss your daughters company, when you wish to attain her. Please, Do owl me. 

I thought I was going to be sick. They were talking about me like I was some sort of, dog. Or animal that they could toss back and fourth. But keeping my lady-like upbringing, I kept quiet. I knew I could confront Draco about this at the Malfoy Estate. 

As we walked up the spiral staircase to my room Draco remained silent. Then finally after we were out of ears reach he spoke.

"My GOD Parkinson, you are disgustingly thin! What in the hell happened to you? Did you forget to eat?" Draco shouted, staring my body up and down.

"What about you?" I asked, a horrible attempt and a quick subject change. "You look like you have gained 10 lbs of muscle, and at least 2 inches."   
  
"Nice try, but no touche there." Draco smirked, he would never ever admit a defeat to anyone but me. We both knew that. 

  
"Parkinson, when we get you to my house, I am going to have to fatten you back up." Draco told me, examining my pillow. 

"Are you trying to tell me that I was fat before?" I questioned him, keeping a stern look on my face.   
  
"No." Draco simply said ignoring my furtive glances. 

"Let's go" He motioned me to go to the fireplace, obviously we were traveling by floo. I greatly detested traveling by floo powder, it make me look a fright.   
  
"I'm not sure if you should go alone." Draco said, grabbing my arm. 

  
"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because you might go to the wrong house, the wind gust, it is likely to blow you away. Now," Draco stopped, grabbing my shoulders, and looked me in the eye. He towered a good 6 inches above me. 

"We don't want you to end up in someone like Weasly's house now do we?"

"Oh Draco!" I cried dramatically. "I would rather die!" 

"Very Funny Parkinson, Now lets leave, we can't keep father." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

We flooed into one of Draco's spare rooms on the 2nd floor.   
  
"Draco I have to clean myself up, I look horrible" I told him, frantically searching for a mirror. 

"Impossible, Parkinson" Draco said, fixing a piece of my hair. 

After I was satisfied with my hair and clothes, I ordered on of his house elves to take my stuff to the spare room next to Draco's own.

"Put my stuff up, and do not break one thing. Or I will have your head." Draco took a step back. 

"Impressive, I didn't know you had it in you." Draco said admiring me for a moment. 

"Yeah, well Draco. There's a lot of things different about me this summer" 

It was true, I had changed a lot about me. I had been practicing my attitude, after my little talk with my parents, about "Hierarchy". I can still remember it. 

"Now Pansy, you know that you are a Parkinson and its high time you acted like it. You are better than everyone in that Slytherin house, the whole school for that matter. Except the Malfoy's of course." My mother just laughed. 

"Parkinson?" Draco said snapping his fingers.

"What?" I asked, coming out of my little daydream. 

"Father wants to see you." Draco said, sprucing himself up. 

I suddenly got butterflies in my stomach. Mr. Malfoy was the most feared man, besides Lord Voldemort. I just wanted his approval. 

"Hello Miss Parkinson" He said, holding out his hand. A small smile creeping upon his lips. I took my hand and gave it too him, he shook it carefully. He must have noticed my frailness also. Although, it may have just been my eagerness. But I could swear he was judging me, to see if I would be suitable for his one son. 

We had a small chit-chat between Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and I. It was entertaining. They were all very well educated. No wonder my parents adored them. 

"Pansy, I do have to show you the grounds before dinner, Do you mind father?" Draco cooed to his parents. More in particularly to his father. One thing Draco never did was ask his mom's permission. He didn't really find a need to.

After thanking them and saying goodbyes for now. We went outside. 

"Pansy, I'm glad your here today." Draco said, walking down onto the grounds. 

  
"Well, you really didn't give me a chance there, did ya buddy?" I smarted back. All in good fun.

"Buddy?" Draco asked, astonished. "In all honestly I don't ever want to hear you say that again" I didn't argue, I just took it as a sign he was trying to help me. I knew he was. 

"Sit." He demanded. I sat. 

"Pansy be honest with me," Draco was being serious about something. That was a shocker. 

I paid careful attention to his movements. He seemed nervous. I had no clue why. It was just me, Parkinson. 

"Pansy, are you sick?" The words shocked me. 

"Of course not Draco, why would you think that?" I knew exactly why he thought it, but I didn't want to admit it.

  
"Your just so thin, I mean you don't look bad, but" Draco stopped, unable to continue due to the face his conscious stopped working. 

"Are you hinting that your worried about me?" I asked him, smiling at him the whole time.

"No. Just wondering, Lets go. You really want to see the pool." Draco's moment of caring was over. He'd be terribly embarrassed the next morning if he remembered that he'd been caring. 

"By the way, in 2 days, Blaise is coming by." He stated.   
  
Someone walked past the drive way. Predatorily, Draco stood straight, it was probably no body but Draco made me feel protected. It turned out to be just someone walking their dog. 

The night air was rather chilly, I shivered and pulled my thin cloak closer to me. Luckily Draco took notice to what I was feeling and he took off his own and put it around me, it was nothing special. Just what he did. Like I said earlier, he took care of me. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You'll never guess what, Draco" I told him, smiling because I knew how he detested guessing games.

"Parkinson, You know very well that I do not play games. Especially guessing games. Now tell me." Draco smiled at me while playing with my hair, his tone still stern. 

It was a gift Draco had. He could manipulate you by having the most evil of smiles on his face, and sound caring. Or vice versa. He had been known to do that to me occasionally. About 3 months ago, Professor Trelenwany had predicted that my future beheld dying the most painful of deaths. The dumb git forgot to mention it was in a dream, I would see my death. Needless to say I was upset. Draco, while in front of everyone in the common room gave me the most painful of glares, but simply asked me if I was going to be okay. 

Of course I wasn't going to be okay! I had just heard my death! You imbecile. You have the guts to come and glare at me? 

I didn't say that. But let me tell you....I thought about it. Instead I simply smiled and nodded. 

"I refuse to tell you, when you have that tone with me." I smirked, knowing full well he'd win in the end. 

Draco stopped playing with my hair and grabbed my wrist.   
  
"If you don't tell me I'll kill you" I told me, serious.   
  
"I'm willing to bet 50 gellons you won't" We were within inches of each others face. 

Draco let go of my wrist. And patted it gently.

"True, but for a moment there, I know for a fact you quivered. I felt it."

I knew full well it was true. But I would never admit it to him.

"Now what did you want to tell me." He groaned slightly. "Please Parkinson?" He acted as if saying please was like not getting his way. Which in his light, worse than getting a tooth pulled.

"Draco. My name is Pansy. I'd appreciate it if maybe," I paused, attempting to find the right set of words. I placed my hands over my mouth, for a more dramatic effect. "Maybe you called me by my first name?" My sarcasm would indeed spark a flame inside of him. The flame of being defied. No one defied a Malfoy.

Except me.

"Well, My mother has set up a meeting after I get back from your house" There was absolutely no reason to tell Draco this, but I felt that I needed to. Jealousy reasons. 

"She has set me up a meeting with Blaise and his parents" I grimaced, not knowing what to expect. 

Draco's emotion was flawless and clear. His face did not change. Instead it was a relief. 

"Blaise is an idiot," 

After all the years I had known him, I still didn't accurately know how to read his emotions. That is if he had any. But I took what he said to be a good sign. If he had said Blaise was okay. I might have puked. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

10 days until school. What am I going to do? All those self-righteous idiots. Especially when they had absolutely no reason to be obsessed with themselves. But the and improved me. I would tell them where to shove it. Only in a superior and condescending tone. Oh and different words. 

I often wondered what my father and mother would do if they ever were to read my thoughts. Which was entirely possible. They would have my head. I just shrugged. Take it. 

I got back from Draco's house refreshed. The most astonishing thing happened the day before I left. Draco and I were discussing the good and bad points of arranged marriages. Then he kissed me. 

It was amazing. 

He said "Arranged Marriages are bad in the sense that you may hate the person with all your heart and you will have to marry them." I just looked at the ground. I had always wondered if maybe we were arranged. But we weren't, my mom was going to look at Blaise. 

Then Draco said. "Pansy, Come here" And he kissed me. He was good at it too. It was a complete shocker. What he said after meant the most to me, more than anything he's ever said passively. 

He told me. "Pansy, don't make it work with Blaise, I know someone whose better for you" His eyes burning into my own. 

"Now lets go get you something to eat." He had a mischievous grin on his face, I wondered, maybe he knew that I was falling for him. 

Although, that was impossible. Because I didn't even know. 

Draco. My friend, my enemy. For all those years and suddenly he throws my whole world off. My name is Pansy Parkinson, and I have a very difficult life. 

*****I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who is reading but not posting a thingy. (Words lost me). Um, I hope this to be a pretty long story and I promise my life that I won't abandon it for months at a time!******


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't look now but Potter's on his way over here." Draco told me, eyeing Potter and "the gang" 

I smirked at that. 'The gang' I'm so clever sometimes.

"What?" Draco asked, innocently checking himself in the nearby reflection of Olivander's Wand Shoppe. 

As much as I hate to admit it, I loved Draco when he was being evil and mean. Especially to Potter. 

As Weasley, Granger and of course Potter, neared us. Ideas formed in my head about how to embarrass them publicly, and get away with it. I knew Draco was thinking the same. Only he would do it blatantly. 

His mind was much quicker at those evil plans than I. He did it more. 

Granger, that mudblood. I wondered how they could stand to be near her. That wavy hair. Her short, and undefined stature. They had to be embarrassed.

Hell. I was just embarrassed just to be seen in the same vicinity of her. 

I looked quickly at Draco and he looked at me, we then both focused our gazes on Potter. Then, the most lucky thing happened. He tripped on a large piece of gravel. I personally would have submitted a complaint. 

He recovered and looked to see if anyone noticed. Draco gave the most loathsome grin I had ever seen on him. 

"I guess you don't walk much, Do ya Potter? Judging by the way you can't elude a simple piece of gravel." Draco scoffed. And I laughed. That was a check and mate. 

"Yeah? Well, why were you watching me?" Harry retorted, Weasley nodding in agreement.

"Wow, that was brilliant Potter. Did you come up with that one on your own?" I couldn't believe that I had said it aloud. 

The mudblood was thinking rapidly about what to say to us, but Draco just grabbed my hand and started walking away dignified. 

As we past Potter, Draco patted his back, and said "See ya at school" He then winked at him. It was like cherry on a cake! It was too perfect. 

On one hand I was completely shocked. He grabbed my hand, and still held it.

"Parkinson, that was brilliant. I like you more and more everyday." 

We were walking past a large crowd of people eying the latest broom. 

Draco let go of my hand, and raised both of his into the air. "People People: Its not that great" 

It was impossible to want him more than I did at that moment.

After a couple of hours at Diagon Ally and a couple minutes at Knockturn Ally Draco took me home. 

It was a pretty good day. I couldn't wait until school. 

Sitting here at home, doing my last bit of homework, I had to admit. I was utterly confused about Draco. So, I decided to owl him. 

~Draco~

Hey Its me, Pansy. Or as you prefer to say Parkinson. I need to know now what's going on between us. Own me back before school. 

-Pansy

There, it was simple and to the point. But for some reason I'm very nervous about what he'll say. I mean, what if I ruined it all? Well its too late now. Because its gone. 

I saw an apple lying on my dresser with a note attached. It was too far away for me to read it. I consulted with my self whether I should read it or take a shower. 

Read it.

Pansy, I need to keep you eating even when I'm not there. See you soon. Draco Malfoy 

He was right, school was tomorrow. But I was dreading, was after my shower. 

My mother and father wanted to discuss school with me. Lucky me! So, I had Muffy draw me a bath.   
  
Yes, I was stalling. Going over possible conversation topics with them. "Yes Mother, Father. Draco accompanying me to Diagon Ally was the most joyous experience ever." Of course, they'd say something about Blaise. 

I'll worry about it later.

Unfortunately, later was sooner than I expected. I got dressed in my night clothes and put my cloak on over it. A proper lady never bears much in public.

"Pansy Dear, do tell us how today was." My mother gushed quite unnaturally. 

As soon as I rounded the other side of the corner I knew why.

Lucius & Narcissa Malfoy were in my living room. 

Stunned, I looked them both in the eye. There were a million reasons that they could have been here. 

After a few moments which seemed like minutes. I regained my senses.

As practiced, I graciously nodded at the Malfoy's. "Father, Mother Draco accompanying me to Diagon Ally was an experience I enjoyed greatly, he was utterly a perfect gentleman." I added the gentleman part to suck up. 

Lucius Malfoy nodded at me, with a look on his face of, 'How could he not be?'

I greatly desired to know why they were here. But I knew not to talk until they asked me a question.

I patiently sat there as they conversed for at least a good 1/2 hour. I was doing wonderfully. 

"Pansy, would you like to go onto bed? I know you have a big day tomorrow." My father eyed me, it was a ploy and I knew it. Behind his loving eyes, I knew if I didn't go on to bed he'd rather kill me then ground me. 

But then again I knew he wouldn't. 

I reminisced over my meeting with The Zambini's. 

It went alright. Blaise defiantly looked good. In his newest of robes. If my parents did decide on Blaise, I would live. He was actually very nice, and really good looking. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes. Very ambitious and one of the more prominent families here in this community. 

Yes, it was true. But he was no Draco.

Quit it Pansy! I quietly told myself, while packing my things for Hogwarts. I would be there by the end of today. 

Lucky me, My two best friends Annabelle and Isabelle left Hogwarts, well, they left England. Their father had defied Voldemort and fled immediately. 

I knew as well as he that Voldemort would find him. Isabelle and Annabelle were very pretty. I would miss them, but I was glad that they left. 

No more competition. 

So a new spot was open in Hogwarts. I knew the new girl filling Isabelle place. She was in 7th year. Poor girl, she had to leave her old school in the last year. Quite Unfortunate really.

"Percivelle" I stated, waiting for him to come to my room. He ran in there as fast as he could and promptly met very hard with the far right post on my bed. I didn't even acknowledge that he hit it. Now was sure not the time to start getting compassionate. 

As I drifted slowly to sleep I dreamed of my life after Hogwarts. 

Pansy Zambini? Pansy Malfoy?

Ah, There was plenty of time to think of that tomorrow.

Tonight, was my time to get my beauty sleep.   
  
And obviously I attained it. 

Hey, I wanted to say that Pansy is 16 and Draco is 17. Stratigic placing on the Malfoy's part *wink* Sorry for the confusion. Thanks for reading guys, your the best! This chapters longer than the last. If you have any suggestions you go ahead and tell me about them. I'll have the next on up at least by Sunday.

Hogwarts is next! Fun Fun!

-Holly-


	4. Chapter 4

****

[A/N: This is a new chapter, I redid it, the mistakes SHOULD be gone, thanks and look for more redo's...I'm done for the night, but I'll be headed to chapter 6 Thanks and again, I do not own any of these stories or characters, except maybe Lacy but none of the main ones.]

----Chapter 4----

*Tap Tap Tap*

Unsteadily, I opened my eyes. The sun was cascading through the open blinds.

Oh wow I wanted to kill Percivlle. 

But instead, I got myself up out of my bed and addressed the dark brown owl waiting patiently for me. 

It was Draco's owl. 

Hastily I opened the letter. Not knowing what to expect. 

It read:

**__**

Pansy -

Good sign

**__**

Silly writing you, seeing as how I'm going to see you today. But I decided to, I hear 

my Father and Mother had a visit with your parents. It went well from the information I've acquired. Now, about what you asked. 

Interesting of Draco to stall.

**__**

I won't lie to you, I do have a slight interest in having some sort of relationship with you. If you want. But do you think it can wait until after school is started and things are in some sort of from of normalcy? I think it'd be great. See you today at Platform 

9 ¾ 

Draco Malfoy

This was literally the best day of my life. I could not wait to get to Platform 9¾ to 

see Draco and all the rest of the Slytherin's. 

I hurried to my bath, although making sure to use just the right scents. I wanted to make Draco very pleased with his decision. 

In the hours leading up to 11:30 I was just saying my goodbyes and perfecting my features. I hate to admit it.....ok no I don't. 

I looked good. 

I curled the ends of my hair and left it all down. Also, I used a glamour to change my eyes to dark green. 

"Goodbye father, goodbye mother" I said politely, I put on the biggest smile I knew how, I even scoffed at some passing muggles to show my parents that I knew how behave. 

"You have all you need?" My father asked, his features growing older. Age was progressing on him. 

"Yes father, I packed some extra items, and if I need something, I won't hesitate to owl you." 

"And you have money?" That wasn't a surprising question to be asked by him. 

"I believe so" I gave them hug's and finished with the formalities, and my mother whispered in my ear: "Now, you know how to act, we discussed it..right?" 

"Yes mum, I remember...I remember everything you say." Okay, that was over the top..but just she needed to hear to leave. 

So now, I am walking into the train Station. I haven't seen anybody I know yet. I must be early.

Oh God. Here comes Millicent Bullestrode. Quickly I turned my body and just happened to notice a very flattering piece of chain on the ground, before I heard it. 

"Pansy!" Millicent called. Oh god, I thought, ignoring her. 

"PANSY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. 

There was no escaping this. 

"Oh Hello Millicent, I didn't see you there." Yeah, so what if I lied, It was Millicent 

for crying-out-loud.

"Oh, that's strange, I called your name out twice" Damn, she must have gotten smarter during the summer. Then it dawned on me.   
  
She was an idiot. All I had to do was use my new qualities and I could be rid of her. So I walked off. 

Unfortunately the dumb git followed me. 

So I decided upon more harsh ways.

I did an instant 180. 

"Millicent, I am _quite _sure that I can make it to the platform without the likes of you." Not to mean, but she just stood there, semi-shocked. She knew I had it in me, just she never knew I'd use it on her dumb ass. 

Although, it wasn't my best remark, it did the trick. She quietly mumbled something about my hair then walked off.   
  
Peace and quiet. 

There were a _ton_ of muggle's when I reached 9¾, All of whom seemed to be very interested in my whereabouts. 

Noticing that, I quickly pulled the funniest of tricks I expected not to work. I shouted:   
"Look a snake!" Instantly everyone who had been watching me screamed, this one woman, haha, She actually fainted. But that was when I made my getaway. 

Thank God, I was finally at Hogwart's Express. Safe. 

I found the nicest compartment and put away my things. As always, non of the compartment's were all that nice.   
  
For some reason, they believed in "Equal Rights". 

Pffft

Patiently I waited for Draco. For that matter anyone, Blaise, Lacy, (the new girl) a 

number of 7th years.   
  
One of the things I hate most about Hogwart's, is the lack of girls in my year. If their not incredibly large, then their incredibly skanky. It's a shame really.

"Hey Pansy" Blaise said from the opened door. I smiled kindly at him. 

"Hello Blaise, How are you? Why don't you sit down." That was a command actually. I looked to princess-y with my hands folded on my knees. 

  
I must say if there's one thing I don't like about Blaise, its that I can control him. 

Don't get me wrong, I enjoy controlling him. Call me old fashioned, but men have a certain status above women. Or at least, that's how I was raised. 

We talked about Millicent for a couple minutes, and how pathetic she was. 

  
"Yeah, she actually asked me out!" Blaise said, shooting a glance at the door, ajar. 

"Doesn't she know that guy's do that kind of thing?" I said as I smiled at her ignorance.

She had a lot to learn, my friend. A lot to learn.

"I agree, The male is supposed to do that thing, Actually in Zabini's case here, the women do that thing." 

I laughed out loud, then quickly looked at Blaise sympathetically.

"Oh, very amusing Malfoy, very amusing." He said launching a wrapper at him.

Draco took a seat by me, he smelled of 'Sexy Man'. It was a cologne by one of the top designers, he was an alumni of Hogwart's and Slytherin to top it off.

"Draco, its nice to see you today, You haven't changed much." Aside from his growing body, he hadn't.

It was right then that I realized how lucky I was. Sitting in the same compartment as the two hottest guys in Slytherin.

Then, my bubble was popped. Lacy Costello walked into the compartment, with her shy ways. 

"Lacy, It's been a while. How are you?" I asked trying my hardest to keep a firm smile on my face. 

I looked over to Draco and saw the look on his face though. 

I could have cried. Tears of joy of course. 

He looked at her like she was an idiot. So quickly she recognized this glance and without saying a word, she turned around and walked away. 

I was kind of mad, she didn't even answer me. 

But one thing was for sure. 

This was definitely going to be a good year. 

****

Lour: Thank you sooo much for reading my fic, your a pal. 

FoxieRoxie: Yes, the triangle will come up pretty soon, after things get settled in. 

Kelly: Yay your going to keep reading! It is a joyous day indeed! lol

Hogwarts Dropout: Omg I know! I hate P.P. bashers too! I was really worried that no one would read this..

me: Thanks...lol


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! This one was very long. For me at least. I hoped you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing, you guys ROCK!

And yes I LOVE!! Pansy/Draco..:) *sigh* I wish I was Pansy. Well here's your story.

****

[A/N: This chapter was completely redone, I will go through and redo all the chapters until I get to the last one, thank you all for reading this and I hope to god I made it enjoyable for us all ] 

"I have a better one" Draco told Blaise smugly. Trying to find a more comfortable position. The testosterone in this compartment was almost choking. 

  
"Alright, I once thought I was wrong...right?" Draco asked leaning over closer to Blaise, whose elbows were resting on his legs. 

  
I scoffed inwardly. Draco think he was wrong? Dear God the world must becoming to an end. But before either one of us got a chance to agree, he started back in on the 'joke'. 

  
"But then I realized that I was right after all." Now, I laughed. There was the good ol' Draco that we all know and love. 

Blaise however looked at him blankly. Blaise was a smart boy, just dumb in the regular parts of life. 

  
After the incident with Lacy, they had gone on and on about who had the funniest jokes. What sparked that 'joke-fest'...I'll never know.   


So, at about the same time every year, the lady with the trolley came by.   


"Anything I can get you all today?" She asked, warm and friendly. I wanted to be sick. 

  
But instead I bought some Bertie Botts Beans. Carefully taking notice to the green ones, highly suspicious that it may very well be 'booger.' 

But then, _then _I saw the earwax flavor. Or toffee, I wasn't sure. All I saw was its close resemblance to cappuccino. So, with a small idea forming in my otherwise decorative head. I tried but I just couldn't help let an evil grin slide onto my face. 

  
"Hey um....Draco? Blaise? Do you want a cappuccino bean? I just tried one, and it is magnificent." I said, possibly a little to nice than normal. 

It was all I could do not to laugh when they accepted them, Oh but I fixed my face into a serious look, and inwardly laughing when they each took one from my hand. 

  
The look on their faces were priceless when they realized it was earwax. But, oh but when they noticed I had tricked them. It's needless to say it was not good.   
"Ugh! Parkinson that's disgusting!" Draco yelled, thoroughly disgusted. 

And I'm not sure but it seemed as if he wanted to lunge at me! That. Is when I took a good notice to leave the place. I'm sure they had guy stuff to talk about. Stuff that I'm sure I didn't want to hear. 

  
"You are one sick witch Parkinson!" That of which I recognized to be Blaise's voice. Hmm, I thought smiling. He Finally stood up to me. 

  
"Well, I think I may go ahead and try and find Lacy, I mean you guys did just disrespect her pretty bad."   
  
"Disrespect?" Scoffed Draco, "That's implying that we had respect for her to begin with!" He said laughing at his own harshness. Only in comparison, it was nothing to what he had done. 

That was light.   


So, looking for Lacy, I wandered down the long hallway of compartment's. I was always cleaning up that boys mess.   


Finally after about 8 minutes I found her. Granted, I was taking my time in walking, plenty of people to warm up on, you know.... me and my 'new' attitude. 

  
I walked in on her talking to Katherine _something-or-other_ from Hufflepuff. I felt bad, or at least I think I did. 

  
Here she was, Lacy reduced to talking to Hufflepuff's. I'd rather her talk to Potter and the crew. 

  
Ok no. No I wouldn't. 

  
"Lacy! I have been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" I'll admit I was being too sickeningly sweet to her. 

Luckily for me...she didn't know my ways, so for all she knew that could me normal! 

After all I had a great plan for Lacy. And luckily for her, it wasn't bad. 

  
My plan in a general nutshell. Is to make Lacy popular. It's never a plus being the only pretty girl in the group. Mind you, it did have its good points like non-stop attention for example.   
But I still didn't have Draco. And that was my task at hand. But lately I have honestly considered giving up on him. All I know is I won't approach him. If he wants me then he can come get me. 

  
Really, I'm trying to push this out of my mind, not think about him all the time as I have been, but sadly to report its not looking. I'm still just the weak bitch named Pansy. But awkwardly enough, there's someone else I can't stop thinking about either. And truth be told it's scaring me. Why do I think about him? Of all people....why him? And that him was:   
Blaise Zabini. 

  
He's not what I want in my man. But at least he's good looking and I know he'd treat me good. 

  
I have had the chance to be with him all my years, why now? Then again, why not now? You might say I'm getting over Draco..

Ah, moving on. So Here's what I'm doing: I plan on befriending Lacy. Now, I don't think of her as a threat. She seems really sweet. In school if your sweet it'd be just fine. But in the real world if your sweet people will walk all over you. And I plan to teach her that. 

  
"Well, I'm doing good, just getting to know people. You know the regular new kid stuff." Lacy said nodding at the very mellow and very smart Hufflepuffs. 

  
"You right here right now." I said scrunching my nose, in a energetic sort-of tone. 

  
Carefully grabbing her by the shoulders as I lead her out of the Hufflepuff infested room. 

We are going to have to work on that little thing.   


"If you do not want the hate and udder embarrassment of all the Slytherin house then you are not to associate with the likes of them." I turned my head and glared at their compartment. "It's just wrong."   
  
"I don't understand! What's the difference between us and them?" Lacy protested. Clearly dumbfounded by the ways of our world here in Hogwart's. 

  
"Lacy, my dear. It's embarrassing you can't see the difference. We are purebloods we are sensational. If you didn't notice the strange look they were giving me. It was because I was I was in a room with them without yelling obstinacies. But that'll all change soon." I told her, walking back towards my compartment. 

  
"Pansy" Lacy stated, I wasn't sure if she was saying my name, or wanting to ask me something. 

  
So, taking into consideration that we were to be friends, I answered her as if it was a question. "Yes?" Smugly turning from her to look into a compartment on the right, being my nosey self, I saw a group of Gryffindor's. I didn't know them but god I hated them. It's almost a sort of racism.  
  
"Why doesn't Draco Malfoy like me? I mean....he looked at me like I was below him" She said so softly, the look in her eyes, of that rejection and pain. It really wasn't a good way to start off a new year. The almighty Draco Malfoy hating you. 

  
"He was just kidding!! He can't help that he's a cold hearted bastard." I told her, lying the best I knew how. Of course Draco didn't like her. Draco was a creature of habit. But that's not saying he's not spontaneous. Which he is, but he also doesn't like change. 

  
Finally reaching our starting point, I was very weary. Should I play the nice to my friends hateful to thy enemies approach? Or mean to everybody approach. 

Such choices.

"Well here's our compartment. I'll properly introduce you to them." But well, she didn't' respond. But I mean, I knew she wanted desperately for them to like her. Everyone did. I just believed it to be a character flaw. That want and need, that ongoing desire to want to be loved. That's all it was, a character flaw. It was always something I could fix.

  
"Boys." I stated, narrowing my eyes mainly at Draco. "This is Lacy Costello, and she'll be replacing Isabelle. Greet her." I demanded. 

Reluctantly, but surprisingly enough they did just that. 

  
"Hello Lacy Costello I'm Blaise Zabini, 6th year." Blaise said standing up formally and shaking her hand. 

That cute little boy, always with the formalities. But after he said that...I really couldn't help get that pang of jealousy. Call me crazy but I hope to god he didn't fancy her. 

I mean, I didn't want him. Or at least I don't think, but I didn't want him to want her!

  
But Draco on the other hand. Draco, stubbornly sat there. I nudged him with my elbow as I took my seat. 

  
"Hello Lacy, I'm Draco Malfoy. And I am a 6th year also." He smirked, I thought he looked rather foolish, but he. To himself, he thought...nay he _knew_ that he was the, To put in lighter terms: Shit.  


Lacy however, blushed a cute shade of pink. 

  
"We'll be at Hogwart's soon and we'd better get dressed. Now boys, can we have some alone time to get dressed?" I requested nodding towards the door. 

  
"Sure we need to get dressed too" Blaise said getting up. 

"Yeah, but I think that Blaise and I will be staying stationary to get dressed. You two may leave." Draco announced gracefully. Geez, Draco always...when he wanted. Could make even the nastiest insult sound nice. 

"Draco.... come on!" I whined. Yes, I Pansy Parkinson..whined. I'm actually quite good. "You know that you want to leave." I pleaded. 

Quite to his dismay Draco had agreed to leave. That was after Lacy began unbuttoning her shirt, that he finally decided to leave. But still non the less left. 

I did give her a quizzical look...but decided against asking her, some things I really just don't need to know. 

  
"Finally some alone time" I said. I really couldn't be mean if I wanted to establish _some_ sort of friendship. And that was the bottom line. Which sucked royally. 

  
Uh oh, I'd better watch my language, my lady-like upbringing is not showing through since I left home. 

Oh god, It's been merely hours and here I am slandering the family name! CURSE ME!!

  
Mental Note to self: Be reminded of mum at every chance. I quivered at this, reminded of mum. What a great thing to be reminded of. (There was a obscene amount of sarcasm there mind you.)  
By the end of the year. We would reign Slytherin, hell the whole school for that matter.   
----------------********************---------------********************----------------   
"Costello, Payden" Professor McGonnygal announced. The little boy, I only assumed to be Lacy's little brother walked up to the stool. It was very interesting, because he didn't appear to be nervous at all. In a way..he reminded me of a little miniature Draco. 

  
"Cute Kid" I whispered to Lacy. She just grinned at me.   
  
"Yeah, that's my little brother, he's incredibly arrogant. And he's only 11. Its crazy."   
  
"Yeah it must be" I told her. Rolling my eyes slightly. I suddenly remembered I didn't care. 

  
But when I looked at Draco he had noticed my little rolling of eyes, he had caught it. Ahhhh! Dang it! But he merely gave me a inquiring look, then turned back to the sorting ceremony. 

I knew what was coming. Draco was going to ask me and ask me until I finally caved and told him my plan. No doubt there'd be a bet or something involved. 

After the ceremony we were all sitting there eating. Talking about all the moron's we'd met over the summer. Asking Lacy question's about her old school. 

"God, it must be horrible" I said aloud. As she explained of how the girls and boys were separated except for classes. And then the girls were separated by year, All first years in one and so on and so forth. 

You would be with the same people _every _year_._  


"Yeah, so I have basically no experience with guys." She said, it was really funny because the people beside us had just gotten quite as she announced it to all of Slytherin and most of Ravenclaw. It however, did cause some of the quys to turn their attention to us. She then promptly felt embarrassed, seeing as she lowered her head in some sort of....shame.

  
"Hey Lacy, its okay. I've been here at Hogwart's for years, boys sleeping at times within feet of me. But I haven't done anything like that so far." I told her proudly. 

"Look" I said, showing her my wrist. There lay a tattered single stringed blue and yellow bracelet, made of simple yarn that I had put on, for the soul purpose of only taking it off when I had had sex. 

Apparently, or at least Draco told me it was a great turn on to know a girl wasn't 'putting out' although they hate to admit it. 

"Unlike some people" I tilted my head towards 3 7th years. "The whole lot of them give it up" I told her. Yes....it _was _gossip.

My name is Pansy Parkinson and I gossip.

  
So with that, let the mudslinging begin. 

  
Just then, as usual the Gryffindor's had to make another scene. It was painfully typical for them to do that....**EVERY **year they always make some sort of scene for all of Hogwart's to see. 

  
"YOU WHAT?" Ron Weasley shouted. Soon everyone got quiet and turned their attention to the red-headed muggle lover. 

  
"It was only once!" Hermione protested. One could only _guess_ their conversation topic. 

  
"I cannot believe this! Your disgusting." Ron fumed. Loud enough for the whole school to hear. 

"It's sick!! I don't even know you anymore!!" 

The poor girls eyes welled up with tears. Ron, being the melodramatic boy he was, stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry, who served as the mediator quickly got up and ran after him. 

  
"mmm" Draco moaned staring intently at the mudblood. Taking noticed...with great jealousy I kicked him from under the table. He ignored it.   
"Looks like the mudblood got a piece over the summer." He said tearing his gaze away from the sobbing idiot. 

  
Ignoring his lustfulness, I changed the subject to that of which I hate.

"Of course you know Harry Potter?" I asked looking over in the doors direction.   
  
"Who doesn't?" She asked, diddling with her food. Great answer I thought to myself. 

  
"They always display some sort of dilemma in front of everyone. Or save hundred's of people's of lives. Or foil one of our plans. Its inevitable. Almost like the sun rising."   
  
A certain Hufflepuff whipped around and glared at me.   
  
"They help a lot of people, you should only wish to be remotely close to them" She said feeling _quite_ proud of herself. 

  
"Alright.... 1. No one asked you. 2. No one likes you. And 3. Your boyfriend had sex with me last year. Oh yeah, he also told those guys right there." I pointed out a group of Hufflepuff's surrounding her boyfriend. "The whole lot of them, that you, well. That you were a horrible shag. Thanks and bye bye!" I beamed. And not just to spite her. Also I was quite proud. 

  
Draco looked at me with admiration. That or constipation, I'm just not sure.   
  
"Wow, is that what your supposed to do?" Lacy asked, still playing with her food. 

  
"Of course. Lacy as Slytherin's we hold a higher position over all other houses. We are wealthy, pure, beautiful. With the exception of some." Looking over the Millicent, who was stuffing her face. "You absolutely cannot befriend any of them or let them think they are equal or better than you." I informed her. 

  
"Or am I wrong?" I asked all who were listening to our conversation. Everyone agreed.   
  
"Also, never invade conversations that you weren't invited into!" I said, glaring at certain people who were intently listening to us.   
"That was a very wonderful Feast, I'd like to welcome all 1st years to Hogwart's. *scattered applause* I must remind all that not going into the Forbidden Forest is absolutely imperative unless you wish to endure a most _painful_ death. And I encourage you to get to sleep, seeing as you have classes first thing tomorrow morning, the schedules will be handed out at breakfast tomorrow. Good night."   
  
"Ahh, Now its time for the real fun. Let's go Parkinson. I need to talk to you." Draco said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. I gave Lacy a questioning look. "I'll meet you in our room" I mouthed to her while walking off. 

  
Then turned back to see where Draco was taking me. 

  
"Pansy were going to find Potter and friends to just uh, stir up a little trouble" Draco said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.   


"As you wish"   


Up all the corridors, we were nasty to everyone who even looked at us. It was perfect. This was truly going to be a perfect year.   


__

Then we spotted Weasel.   


"Time for fun!" He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head. "Work with me" He said letting go of my hand. Which did in turn make me a smidge upset. I really liked that hand. 

  
"I'd love too" I whispered into his ear...I like to think it was seductively.

  
"Awww!" Draco said clapping. "That was _quite_ an extravagant show you put on for us. Almost like a soap opera, You know...we really should call it, "Lifestyles of the poor and famous" does that sound good Parkinson?" Draco asked me...bringing me into this great show.

"Sounds great to _me_" I said innocently.   
  
"What? Did the mudblood shag someone else?" Weasly's face contorted into a horrible look of hatred. He lunged at Draco. I jumped back, not knowing what to do. Draco was shocked momentarily then he accepted this challenged. Weasley threw a punch that met Draco's abdomen. He keeled over, the wind must've got knocked out of him. As Weasley was coming back for another round Draco got up and smiled.   
  
"What you don't have Potter to back you up now do ya?" He taunted.   
"Draco STOP! Lets just go!" I screamed, Draco balled up his fist and it met perfectly with Ron's cheek.   
"No Pansy, I'm having fun" Draco snapped.   
Ron staggered back bringing his hand up to his face. He then apparently gathered all his strength and hit Draco right in the nose. Blood came from it.   
  
"Okay its on now, you mudblood loving fucker" Draco said in a low growl.

  
Swiftly I ran up to Draco and grabbed him by his arm. "Draco please! Can we please leave?" I pleaded. To say the _least _was really really scared. Quicker then I had grabbed a hold he jerked his arm away from me. 

  
"Get off me I can take care of myself!" He yelled.   
  
Yeah tell that to me when your out of money and need daddy's loot.   


Within seconds the fight was to much for me, I had to turn away. The last thing I saw was Draco catching one in the eye. It's odd to see that the "invincible" Draco Malfoy can actually be hurt. 

  
At first it was Draco on top, giving him a good thrashing. But then Weasley got on top of Draco and went off. I looked at Draco and he had this pure undying look of loathe in his eyes. Something I was used too, but somehow....not. With this look it was worse than any snide remark, any cruel comment. It was a look of rage, and pain...of instinct and adrenaline. 

Quickly, closed my eyes, Should I mess things up by stopping the fight myself? 

Or...the alternative...have a teacher do that for us. So I had to do quick thinking, any spell to stop at least one of them. This fight had to end.

  
"What the fucks your problem?" Draco shouted, bleeding from more than one spot. 

  
Weasley just looked at the ground as he fought for breath. Lucky for Draco he'd looked like he had gotten the brunt of the fight. 

  
"I'm leaving before your psychotic ass comes near me again. Come on Pansy" He demanded. Seeing the currant situation, I figured it best not to argue.

But that makes two times he's called me Pansy. But thank god I didn't have to stop this..

  
I mean, why does he have to do that? I was just starting to get over him. Then he goes and does this shit. 

  
I followed him in silence, until we saw no body else. No one else's questioning looks, the silence was awkward, oh yes it was. But somehow, the silence was comforting. 

  
"Draco," I finally managed to ask. "Are you okay?" I was looking at his swollen fists and bleeding nose, lips. I am a tough girl, but it made me want to cry. Draco had to be in pain. 

  
"Here" I slid my arm around his waist, and he put his arm across my shoulders. 

  
But...he never answered me. 

It reminded me of when I would get yelled at, or my feelings hurt, I was always on the verge of tears. I wouldn't cry if I was alone. But if someone asked me if I was okay. Then it was over, I would loose it. I'm only assuming that was how it was for Draco. Maybe by not saying anything it helped him. 

  
So after a long while we ended up in the dungeons. But before we got to the statue, I stopped him. 

  
I looked at him deep into his eyes. His once lively, icey blue eyes....had turned a pale shade of gray. More often than not they were gray always clouded over. But when they weren't. When I got that special glimpse of them being lively and bright, it seemed to make all the hateful remarks, all the cold times alright. It made everything perfect.

But unfortunately, that was very seldom. But if I try, if I try real hard then I can make them glow...and as I said before, it's what makes my heart melt.

  
"Can I ask you why that just happened?" I asked... grabbing his waist. So he wouldn't leave me, he can't leave me...not now.

  
"I....I didn't expect a fight." He said glancing up at me every once and a while. 

So there we stood in pure unadulterated silence for a little while. 

  
"Draco, I'm so glad your okay. I was really worried." I know I shouldn't put my feelings out there, they'd just get hurt. But I felt that now would be the best time. 

  
"What? You didn't think I could take him?" Draco said smiling painfully. 

  
"Here, lets go in there and get you cleaned up." I said grabbing his hand and walking through the commonroom door. 

  
A couple of people were still in there the stringy few who were up to no good. Blaise must've been up in his room. But Lacy was out there, I walked up to her and told her that I'd be in our room for a while and she should go and ask Blaise for a pillow or two. 

  
"Come to my room" I lingered, but Draco didn't say anything, it was nice being able to help him once and a while. 

  
We got up into my room and I told him to lay on the bed.   
  
I really liked this side of Draco. This quiet, obedient side. But unfortunately all good things come to an end. 

  
"You don't have to do this Park-...Pansy" He smiled and started a to his feet. 

  
I got a book of healing spells out and cleaned up most of his cuts. But the swelling in in fists and his black eye wouldn't go away. In silence I helped the infamous tough guy. 

he quietness was nice. New...but nice. 

  
"Come here," He said as I was walking to my closet to get clothes to change in. So I stopped and I went over there, not knowing what he was going to do. But I knew what I wanted him to do. 

  
"Pansy, I really appreciate you doing this for me. I don't know of anyone else who would do this for me. But I want to thank you for helping me."   
  
"It was no problem, really, you always help the one you care for, right?" I said, going out on a limb.   
"I care for you, and I owe you one." He said looking deep into my eyes. I leaned over him and my hair fell onto his face. I laughed quietly and brushed it off. 

  
Then my butterflies fluttering hard, He leaned over and kissed me. Softly. He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer. I decided that I might take advantage of the situation, so I got on top of him. 

  
Surprisingly it didn't hurt him, I was surprised my fat ass didn't squish him. 

  
After a couple moments I pulled away. I must have been crazy, pull away from Draco? 

  
But I did. 

I didn't do it because I didn't like it, I did it because I didn't trust myself. 

  
So Draco got up from my bed and looked at me. I was lying on my bed staring at him. It was very sweet actually. 

  
"You going to breakfast tomorrow?" He asked. 

  
"I guess," I responded, knowing full well I had no intentions of breakfast, I hate breakfast.   
  
"Alright, I'll be in the commonroom at 7:30. Be there and we'll go together" 

  
"Alright. Good night" I said, he nodded at me and then walked out. 

  
I got up and went to the mirror. I had to see if during this whole thing I looked good. 

  
I did. 

  
I fell onto my bed and sighed a heavy sigh. It was called for, 

  
"What just happened?" She asked excitedly. 

  
"My life just got 10 times better." 

Then I told her of everything that happened in complete detail. 

  
That night, at about 1:00 I finally got to bed. I didn't dream, I had lived my own dream that very night. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey All! I want to thank you very much for the awesome reviews. Your too sweet to me! Really you are. If any of you have any fics I would love to check them out. I do have my other fic but I took it off. It's saved on my computer. But I must warn you it is very different. I could send it if you wish to still read it. 

If you want to add me, so we could talk about it, or anything for that matter. Devilishchick2005@hotmail.com. I love making new friends! 

Well here is Chapter 6....enjoy you sweet baby cakes you!

Just keep in mind. The description of this story. It'll help soon. 

****

[....I redid this chapter, I tried fixing it but i may have to redo it completely...thanks as always and remember I don't own HP....(21st is up and coming!!)]

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

"Geez Pansy!" Lacy sighed, giving up after her 3rd time trying to wake her up. Lacy looked over at the little rock and decided to try again.

"Wake up!" Lacy cried. 

Nothing.

"Oh Look Draco" Lacy said, smiling

"Huh?" I said Waking up quickly, "What about Draco?" I glanced at the clock, **6:43 **whew. I'm not late. But I'm not early

"Lacy!! Why didn't you wake me up??"   
  
She just looked at me vacantly. "I did. I tried 4 times!. But nooo, Pansy won't wake up for little ol' Lacy, its all about the Draco."   
  
"I know" I smirked as I ran over to my closet and picked out what I had laid out the night before. After an intense 45 minutes of getting prepared. I thought that I looked satisfactory. 

"Wish me luck!" I whispered. 

"Its just breakfast...." Lacy said. 

__

Pansy and her outrageous antics with Mr. Malfoy Lacy thought to herself, rolling her eyes. 

I walked down the stairs with poise. My scarf on my arm. When I approached the commonroom I scanned for Draco.

"Hmm.." I didn't see him off the bat, frowning, So I walked over to the door. Determined not to show weakness, I walked out of it. 

Yes I had every intention of going on without him. 

"Independent, good quality" Draco said slyly. "You must have not waited one minute for me did you?" 

Ignoring his question I noticed his face. 

"You face looks better." I said optimistically. Which it did. 

"Yeah, but you should see my stomach, it's bruised."   
  
"Draco, you know I can't see your stomach, I can see your abdomen. But not your stomach." I said intelligently, back. But I didn't want to pass up an opportune time to see Draco's midsection.

Draco glared down at me. 

"I'm just kidding! Lighten up! Let me see" He lifted his shirt up and showed me the area of black and blue. 

Ron must pack more of a punch then it showed. 

I'm feeling frisky.

No, I quickly dismissed my un-lady like thought. 

We walked in silence for the majority of the time. 

I would give anything to know what Draco was thinking about. Me? I could only hope so.

"Dra-" 

"Par-"  
  
We both started to say something.

  
Imagine, of the whole time we were talking we decide to talk at the same time. Needless to say it was awkward for a moment or two.

"You go" I said, looking up to his eyes. They didn't meet mine. 

Bad sign. 

Well, maybe he was just nervous. Yeah, that's it nerves. 

"I think you should be my girlfriend." Hey....straight to the point there, eh? 

A little taken aback, I stopped. 

"What? Draco I-I'm not complaining by any means. But are you sure?"   
  
What was I thinking?

"Yeah Parkinson. I mean I like you. And I feel I can open up to you. Mind it, not too often. But I still can without you turning it back on me. Also, I think that you won't mind that I'm not sweet to you 100% of the time. I mean." He paused and straightened his collar. "I am after all Draco Malfoy. I'm not sweet. To anybody. I don't want to go getting a rep as a sweet boy, now do I?"

We both laughed for a couple seconds. 

"Yeah Draco, I will be your girl friend. But I feel like a second year. "Will you be my girlfriend"" I mocked. 

Draco got mad for a second or two. Then his face lightened up. 

"Do you want to shag?" Draco said, eyeing me seductively.

"Yes." I said, obviously kidding. 

Draco jerked his head back. 

"Whoa." He said, smiling   
  
"I'm kidding!"

"Heh, I knew that" He said, nudging my arm. "I just wanted to see if _you_ knew I was kidding." Dork. 

"Seriously though, your not going to get mad at me for still being me? Are you?" He said earnestly.

"No, I liked you like that in the first place."

"Remember?" I whispered. "I do have an idea, to keep both of our reputations good. Come here" I said pulling him into the old empty Charms classroom. 

"Okay, We'll act normal, you know, or usual stuff?" I asked, waiting for a nod. 

  
He nodded, understandingly. Trying to see what I was getting at.

"Then after hours. We can you know, act sweet and whatnot to each other in our rooms."   
  
He looked at me dangerously. 

"Our rooms?" Draco asked smiling.

"Yes babe. Our rooms." 

"Fully clothed" I added.

Draco, I guess obviously realized we were in a room alone together. 

"Can we have a, first kiss?"   
  
"Uh! Draco!" I groaned. "You don't _ask_ for a first kiss. They come naturally!" 

"Aww! Did I upset you?" Draco asked giving me a big hug. "Here, just a peck?"   
  
I bit my bottom lip. Contemplated it for a moment, then agreed. 

"Ahh, that drives me nuts!" 

"Thanks Draco...." 

Could you be more hateful? 

"In a good way!" Draco said noticing the look on my face. 

He leaned down and gave me the cutest little peck on my cheek. It was too cute for school. 

Straightening his face into his normal hateful look he put out his arm.

"Lets go Parkinson." 

"You got it Mr. Malfoy." I said and we walked out into the Great Hall. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Argh! We have Potions with Gryffindor's." Blaise said, mocking shooting himself with a gun. Which was really his fingers. It was quite ridiculous. 

"I for one am glad we have it with Gryffindor's. I mean, we get to start out our day with Professor Snape taking all sorts of points from the lot. _Plus_ we get to taunt them while his backs turned!" Draco said arrogantly.

"No." I said, picking at my fruit salad. 

"No Parkinson?" Draco dared. **[a/n. I can't think of a word that means, like. "I dare you to challenge me"]**

"No Draco, You want to be with them because you want to gloat that you beat Ron Weasley up." I looked down at my food then back up at Draco. 

"hmph." I smirked. Apparently not thinking Draco would dare me. 

"Yeah, I did beat him up. Watch this." Draco looked at all of us and winked. 

What does the mastermind have up his sleeve now?

"Hey Weasel?!" Draco yelled across the Great Hall.

"How's the nose? Looks like someone beat the crap out of you!" Weasel just sat there, incredibly uncomfortable as the whole Slytherin table erupted in laughter. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * -After Breakfast- * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"The potion we will be brewing for the next couple of weeks is entitled: Alleviator di verità. It is your job to find out what that means. Right now I'd like you to obtain the components of this potion."

Professor Snape had assigned us partners. Surprisingly he didn't put Draco with Potter. He put her with Lacy. I however, was assigned to Blaise. Which wasn't too bad. 

Except for the temptation part. 

Even in his school uniform he looked good. 

I couldn't help but feel guilty. Here I had the man of my dreams, and I only thought about Blaise. 

After class was over. I waited for Draco to get his things together so we could walk to our next class together. Divination. 

  
"What are you waiting for now Parkinson?" Draco smiled at me. It only appeared he was being nasty. 

"You, Il mio Uomo Erotico." I said smiling, putting arm around his waist. 

"Erotic. Daddy like." 

I looked at him blankly.   
  
"No, its not erotic. "It means my sexy man" See, us cultured witches, we know things. I prefer to know Italian. I can call you this and you'll know what I mean." I said, "No one else will"   
  
"Yeah, Well I'll call you my sex slave in front of everyone." 

I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"Pansy I'm just kidding!" 

"Me too,"   


It was quite the awkward of moments.

It was a very long way up to the Divination room. But Draco and I got lots of quality time in. 

I'm sitting here in class right now, I can't say that its the most fun thing to do. Plus its hot. 

Sitting here waiting for class to get over. I realized that I needed to know more about Lacy. 

As well as she did for me. 

Ah, I had a whole school year for that.

****

Sorry for the abrupt end. Its awkward I know. 


	7. Chapter 7

Slytherin's Stick Together

Chapter 7 

"You will be a very powerful and _ruthless_ leader. I can see that you have no mercy. And you will rid the magical world of anyone who wishes to have a muggle born enter the wizard world." Professor Trelwany told Blaise. 

"Oh please" Draco scoffed. "Trelwany, do you honestly think that Zambini here will ever become a 'ruthless leader'?" That was only one of the many predictions she had that class period.

*Dinner*

"I cannot believe your eating that. I swear to you, when Muffy got sick a couple weeks ago. Well. I won't elaborate on it any more. But just know. It could easily be house-elv puke." I said frowning at the lump of mess on Draco's plate. 

Already two days into school and I'm forgetting my manners. 

I'm not hungry right now. So I'm just staring at all the idiots surrounding me. Shuddering, I turned away from Millicent. If I were her parents, I would have dropped her. 

Down the stairs. 

I shrugged away my not-so-nice thoughts dismissively. 

"Look" I said to Lacy, nodding in the Gryffindor's direction. There was a missing seat where the mudblood sat. 

"She must have died." Draco said amused at his, 'joke' if you'd even call it that. It wasn't even funny. 

"Yeah" I said lightly. 

Dinner was rather uneventful.

I however, was waiting for tonight. 

Nothing special was going to happen, but I mean, time with Draco. It was nice. 

Draco, who was diligently eating, was also staring at me. 

"What are you staring at Malfoy?" I said rather nastily to him. With a huge grin on my face.

"You" He spat, like it was a comeback.

"Yeah?" I asked, why am I blank? Why can I think of no comebacks? 

"Yeah," He said, turning back to his food.

Lacy just looked at us. It was so funny seeing all of them not knowing what's going on.

But God, this is so boring I might die. Dinner sucks. 

"Pansy guess what?" Lacy said excitedly. 

Maybe this will be my ticket out of boring-ness. 

"What?" I said, rather unenthusiastically.

"No, you have to guess!" She whined. Grabbing my arm. I looked at her, smiled, then said: 

"Whatever do you wish to tell me, which must be as magnificent as you to get so thrilled about telling me?" I said enthusiastically. Visibly sarcastic. 

"See, that's the way to be champ!" She said beaming. 

God help me. This was going to be harder than I assumed. 

"Ok, well today, Jacob Sullivan from Ravenclaw asked me what I was doing Saturday. Mind you he was cute. I remembered what you told me. So I said, 'Uh, I'll be in the school, duh' and he was all 'yeah me too.' and I was all 'your point?' and he got really embarrassed and I laughed and walked away. Cool huh?"  
  
"Yes, great!" I told her, with the same sarcastic voice I had answered her in. 

"Yeah, I'm going to go up to the commonroom now. So I'll see you later." I said, walking out of the Great Hall.

Oh look there's Blaise.   
  
"Looks like your here late." I said tranquilly. 

"Nice observation Pansy" Blaise said rolling his eyes.

Alright, a bit weird for ol' Blaise to backtalk. 

"Okay what's your problem?" I asked heinously. 

"Shove off Parkinson."  
  
Oh my god! I thought, walking away from the situation with dignity for anyone who was watching. What an ass!   
  
Walking all the way back to the commonroom, I saw only but a few people. Which I walked past them as if they were nothing.   
  
Which they were. 

But then all of a sudden, I heard the sound of footsteps and huffing. I whipped around and saw Draco right there in front of me. 

"Nice to see you" I said, which really sounded the opposite of what I felt. I was very happy to see him. But still pretty offended by what Blaise had said.

I must have been dumb to like Blaise. Real dumb.

"Whoa" Draco said backing up a few steps. "I can't say that I'm getting the best vibe from you right now, is something the matter?" He asked me genuinely.

It sounds dumb, but it really did brighten my mood immediately.

"Would you mind accompanying me to the library?" I asked, timidly. 

"Of course, but why?" He said, putting his arm around my shoulder, walking out of the dungeons. 

"I want to make sure that I know what the potion means for class tomorrow." 

"And what do you think it means?" 

"Draco!" I gasped. "You mean you didn't do your homework?" 

  
"I uh, did it. I just forgot?" He said smiling.

"Was that a question?" The painting above us 'tsked' at us for no apparent reason. "Yeah you can shut up now" I said passing by.   
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" 

"Nothing really, Blaise kind of snapped at me for no reason. And it kind of hurt my feelings a bit."

"I aught to give him props, someone chipped that icy heart of yours." 

I scoffed, yeah right. 

"Help me find, Generic Accuracy Potions" I ordered. 

A couple of minutes later, and failing on my part, we found the potion. 

"Here it is! See, I'm good for something. Okay no, make that everything." He smirked.

"Hmm, I was right. I surely must be some sort of genius." I sighed, I was proud of myself for being able to guess what book it'd be under. And Draco who was smart mind you, didn't get it....so he thought I just thought I myself, were smart. 

"Well?" Draco asked, I think.   
  
"Well what?" I said putting the dusty book away. Besides the mudblood, I don't think anyone ever came in here.

"The name of the potion..." He said, like maybe he was assuming me to tell him the name of it."   
  
"What are you going to do for me?" I said slyly. 

"Heh, anything I guess." He shrugged. 

"Do you want to come up to my room and we can get away from _all_ these people?" He said glancing over to a first year looking up potion books, probably a Hufflepuffs for Professor Snape's class.   
  
Laughing, I looked around the rest of the room, "All these people, that one kid can ruin it all!" I said rolling my eyes. 

Draco's so awkward sometimes.

"Yeah lets go." I said, grabbing his hand. I had the small urge to jump up and down. 

*I'm so lucky* 

****

Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to post before you got mad. :S

I love you all! ;)

O_o you'll get to see what happens when Pansy goes into Draco's room alone in the next [and extra long] chapter!

Then again, Pansy is kind of prude, so hey. Who knows?   
  
Who will get to infiltrate her unit?

Well, have a good night. And by Sunday there will be a good chapter!

[A/N: Post chapter, I fixed this one, but not by much, so no need to reread it. I may go and write a new chapter now...]

****

W/ LoVe -Holly-


	8. Chapter 8

****

Slytherin's Stick Together

Chapter 8

****

"Mistakes"

"Out." He paused, "Now!" Draco said impatiently. Goyle and Crabbe slowly walked they're hefty bodies out of the room. 

It must be hard being so completely and ridiculously homosexual. 

Not literally, I mean. But I would not put it past them. 

"So this is your room?" I asked, I somehow had allowed myself to imagine it as a palace, but it was no nicer than the girls' dormitories. 

"It is." Draco told me matter-of-factly. Falling onto his bed. "Hey, what did Zambini say to you?" Draco asked, callously.

"It doesn't matter." I said, examining his poster on the wall.

"Tell me." He said, not lightly. 

I honestly think this is appalling that people are so hateful. 

"Well God Draco, he just told me to shove off!" I said in a raised voice.   
  
"Ok, 1. You don't ever talk to me like that again, and 2. You can be sure he'll never say anything like that to you." Draco said unemotionally. 

"Okay" Unfortunate enough for me, I had made Draco mad. Deciding whether or not to stay or not, I decided to see if he still wanted me in there. 

"I'm going to be leaving, but thanks for escorting me to the library." I said softly, as I walked out the door. 

"Goodnight Pansy, I'll see you in the morning, have a good night. Oh and I'll be waiting in the commonroom for you again. Or....or maybe I'll just give you a personal wakeup call." He said, grinning evilly. 

Thank god he wasn't mad anymore! 

"If you wish," I said closing the door behind me. 

I slowly walked back to the commonroom, with a smile on my face. I needed to do some reading on the potion for tomorrow. There were a few stragglers still there. No one of importance. 

"Pansy..." someone whispered. A guy by the sound of his voice.

I looked all around me and saw no one. 

"Over here" he said again. I looked to that direction, and saw Blaise kneeling in the corner. 

"Follow me in a couple minutes" I nodded my head. Even though I hated him, I couldn't help but follow his order's.

About 3 minutes after he walked out to the boys dormitories, I followed. Curious as to what he wanted. 

"Yes?" I asked, closing the door. Standing right at the entrance. 

"I just wanted to apologize for my little outburst today at lunch." He said, inspecting his bedside table.

I smirked, yeah, you do need to apologize. I thought. 

"Well," I lingered 

"I guess, but why were you so....irritable today?" I asked watching his expressions. "oh and I think Draco might say something too you. But tomorrow I'll tell him you apologized. He'll be okay with it." I told him, noticing the relieve expression on his face.

"Ok good" He said, getting off his spot on the bed. 

"Pansy, I heard that you and Malfoy were an item." He said moving closer to me. 

"OH, where'd you hear that from?" I asked neither denying nor confirming it. 

"Hmm, the whole house?" He said sarcastically kind of. It was more of a matter-of-factly voice. 

Quite uncharacteristic to Blaise's normal quietness.

I wasn't sure what was stopping me from telling him that Draco and I were together and very happy. 

He was moving closer to me, I wanted to step back but I didn't. I stood there, looking him in the eye.

I guess it was the same thing that didn't stop me from pushing him away when he kissed me. I didn't push him away, I stood there. I kissed him back. My sense's were awry. I felt some sort of alleviation from the world. Going away from it. At this point I didn't care about Draco. The one guy I had loved my entire life. 

Enveloped in the kiss, I stopped. But why hadn't I felt this with Draco?   
  
Because we hadn't kissed yet. 

"Blaise!" I said hushed. Panicking that people might have seen us. Although no one had, considering the door was closed. 

I pushed him off of me. 

"What are you doing?" I asked, fixing myself. Horribly embarrassed at my actions.

"What am I doing? What about you! You just stood there! You didn't stop me! You know you wanted it, just as much as I" He said moving back. 

"Oh my god, I can't do this" I said, opening the door, I sprinted into my commonroom shutting the door locking it.

Many things ran through my mind. 

Tell Draco or not?"  
  
I couldn't ever, I knew that he would never forgive me. This was a very bad thing to keep balled up. 

What about Blaise? He's Draco's best friend!. What if he decided to tell.

I had to stop him.

I got my cloak and ran out into the common room, there was only one person in there. I ran out of the door and ran all the way up to the owl's keeping area. **[a/n I forgot the name of where the owls stay. Sorry!]** I grabbed a piece of parchment and my quill that I always kept in my cloak pocket. 

Quickly, I scribbled 

__

Blaise, 

Don't tell Draco, if you do. 

I'll kill you

Pansy

Okay, So I wouldn't kill him. He didn't know what I was capable of. Blaise was an idiot. 

I got myself together and walked back into the common room. 

As I lay in bed, I couldn't shake the thought of Blaise kissing me. I

felt horrible. Or at least I think I did. In a way I was kind of happy. Giddy, if you may. I know it sounds dumb. But I kind of liked Blaise earlier.   
  
God, I am so confused. I pushed my thoughts out of my head while I drifted into an uneasy sleep.

--------

"Pansy" unenthusiastically, I rose. Only to see Draco's smiling face.

"Wake up sleepy head." Draco said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. 

I looked around the room, "Where's Lacy?"   
  
"Apparently, She spent the night with Blair over there." He said cocking his head towards the boys' dormitories. 

"Blair?" I asked, I have no clue what that is. 

"You know, the 7th year."

"Right..."

"Dang it!" Draco said in frustration, I have to admit It is kind of cute.

"Scott Blair, He has been here our whole time in Hogwart's! Geez Parkinson! I am befuddled that you don't know this!"   
  
"Oh yeah, you should have said Scott, Oh and nice touch with the word." I said, winking at him. 

"Yeah it was in Daily Prophet's word of the day section." Draco smiled smugly. 

Alright," He said slapping my leg, not hard of course. "Let's get you dressed" He said, walking to the door. 

"See you in a bit"   
  
Oh my gosh I am an idiot. 

I rushed over to my mirror and got my face ready. I can't lie it looked good, even for being rushed. Then I changed into my uniform, as to not make Draco wait too long. 

I hurried down the stairs and saw Draco looked up at me. Then I saw _him_ right behind Draco. 

He looked at Draco, looked at me, and licked his lips. 

It was the rudest thing in the world. I made a discussed face then smiled at Draco. 

How could someone as nice and sweet as Blaise turn so cold. Someone did something to him yesterday or something. 

Mark my words I will find out.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Professor Snape's Classroom

"Anybody know the meaning to our 'secret potion'"

The mudblood raised her hand furiously. Professor Snape ignored her,

"Anybody?" He scanned the classroom, for any faint chance someone might have done their homework.

Slowly and sweetly I raised my hand, taking good chance to glare that the mudblood.

"L'Alleviator Di Verità, is the Italian meaning of Alleviator Of Truth."

"Correct Miss Parkinson. 15 points to Slytherin" I smugly smiled at the mudblood, she just glared at me.

I want you all to divide into your groups and add the first ingredients into your cauldron" Most all of the Slytherin's groaned. Professor Snape just 'tsk'd us. When the Gryffindor's did it. He deducted points.

Stupid Blaise, I thought, gathering my things to go over to our designated area of work. 

He smiled a wry grin when I approached him.   
  
I wanted to hex him so bad right now.

But instead, I worked and ignored his stupid ass. Then as if out of no where it hit me.

L'Alleviator Di Verità, is Alleviator of truth, a truth spell?!

"Professor Snape?" I asked, while he was walking by.

"Yes?"

"Will we be using this on all the students?" 

"I'm not sure yet. Depends on how much we make and the quality on which you make the potion."

"Ok, thanks" 

All I had to do was bomb it. I turned and smiled at Draco. 

Easier said then done.

****

Hey! How do you like this one? It was longer than 7. 

:D 

And entitled!

It's 4:15 a.m. right now. Were going on a trip to the capital and I woke up a _bit_ early *falls to sleep on desk*

*Jerks head up* 

What? 

Haha, right. Review or email please

devilishchick2005@hotmail.com

Oh and If I anyone didn't catch this (I think you should have by now. My new name is Affascinato 1505. Its the Italian meaning of Charmed. 

Bye bye baby cakes!

-W~LoVe-

Holly


	9. Chapter 9

****

Slytherin's Stick Together

Chapter 9

"Tell Me What You Think Is Going On"

"What's the matter Parkinson?" Blaise hissed. 

I cocked my head around, "What did you just say?" 

"If your not deaf, I said. What's-the-matter-Parkinson-Question Mark" He said arrogantly. 

"I'm not sure I like the tone your using with me Zambini" I said, a bit to loud, causing some members of the class to look at me. 

"Yeah, I'm not the one worried Draco will find out someone's little secret." Blaise said, Draco turned when he heard his name.   
  
"Zambini, I thought I told you. I will not have sex with you! It's a little obsessive now." Pleased, he turned and finished working with Lacy. 

I felt just a little pang of jealousy, when they were laughing and talking. But I then realized she was with Blair. Sexually. God, I must have been slacking on my teachings. Oh well, we still have the whole school year. 

Awkwardly, I stopped thinking of the weird little things. And what Blaise said registered in my brain. 

"Blaise?" I asked hushed.

"That'd be my name." 

"What's the matter?" I asked. As I said earlier. I do plan on getting to the bottom of this.

"God Parkinson, nothing is the matter. Just leave my ass alone."

Now I am not one to get my feelings hurt. But that hurt them. Or at least but a damper on my alright mood.

I just turned back to my cauldron and stirred it. Shaking my head. This is not to cool.

*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

"So, you'll never guess what Lacy told me." Draco said, with a sparkle in his eye. From that little sparkle. I could tell that it was gossip.

"What's that?" I asked. Removing a piece of parchment from my bed.

"Well, she said that Blair apparently has taken a liking to someone." 

"Whose that?" Hoping it wasn't someone like Millicent. Or worse. I shudder to think Max Lee, yes that _is_ a girl.

"She didn't tell me, but she said if I knew it'd make me really mad. I could only assume it was you." Draco said, stopping and laying on his arm. 

"Don't flatter yourself Draco, he's what? A 7th year?" I asked, that was kind of unusual for an older year and a younger year to date. Let alone have a crush on one of the younger sex.

"Pansy you can't forget that he hooked up with Lacy." 

"I can, because what if he just wanted a piece?" 

Draco thought on it for a second and decided I was right. I'm only guessing that he was thinking that. But knowing Draco he probably found a way around my truth and made it into his own. Therefore, he was right.

"Well, what I wanted to talk to you about, before class. Was I think we should go public." Draco said smiling. 

Now, I know I should be ecstatic. But he was probably only doing this to spite Blair.

"Draco, what, per say. Made you make this decision?" I really should have a muzzle or something. 

"Well, I'm not ashamed of you, I'm proud to call you my girlfriend." He said bluntly, adding his charismatic charm to it. Apparently to spice it up. 

"Yeah, thanks" I said, smiling. 

Well, I guess that I'll just have to quit thinking so much. Mum always said thinking gets girls like us into trouble.

But I have another plan. Besides, who cares what mum thinks?

Oh yeah, me.  


"You do realize that were in your room alone?" He said playfully. 

"What are you suggesting?" I asked, determined to feel the kiss of Draco Malfoy. Well, _our_ first kiss. 

"Nothing, if your not." 

That was surprisingly nice of him. Uncharacteristic if you may.

"Oh, I'm thinking of something." I smiled grabbing my wand. Casting a small charm on the door. I had no naughty intentions. But still, not a good time for someone to walk in. 

Just then, an idea struck me.

"I have an idea. You probably won't like it though. It involves muggle...things." 

He shuddered. How he hates muggles. 

"There's this movie I saw. I liked it." I shrugged. 

"Eugh! What's a movie and why did you see it? AND! Why did you like it?"   
  
It was actually really funny considering the circumstances. 

"I had to this summer, my parents were almost spotted while we were canvassing an area. You remember, looking for Isabelle's family?" I asked, slow to make out the words, so he won't get so worked up.

"Well, we had to run into a _movie theatre_ I think. And this movie called "Queen of the Damned" was playing. So I stayed and watched it. It was actually pretty good. 

"What makes you think I want to watch muggles when I cannot even stand them in real life?" 

"Well, you can't tell they're muggles. Because they're vampires." I said, I took notice to a very weird look on his face, much like a confused expression with an intrigued one also. 

"Ah, I see I struck a nerve there Mr. Malfoy?" I asked, biting my lower lip. Relieved I got that look.

"Draco, Pansy. You can call me Draco" 

"Alright Draco." I grinned. 

"Now come here you ravishing beauty you."   
  
Obediently, and just plain happily. I leaned my head back and gazed into his eyes. It was soo sweet. This was a very good idea. 

"So this means we get to be nice to each other in public?" 

"Of course!" He said grabbing my hand. 

I looked at him doubtfully, on accident of course.   
  
"Don't believe do you?" 

"Well, not fully no." 

He had a hurt look on his face. It was only fake though.

"Come on" he whispered, pulling me off the bed.

I followed, hand in hand as we ran down the common room stairs, past all the looking eyes. Including those of Blaise. 

But no one could ruin this. Walking now, we finally got out into the hall. He didn't say anything. He just walked. Well, we walked. Hand in hand. 

Out of the dungeon and past the great hall. Where students were finishing they're lunch's clueless to what this feeling was like. There was nothing like it.

It was a certain silence filled us, apart from the occasional grin from Draco. 

Soon enough we were sitting on a bench staring at the water. Engulfed in a conversation of vampires. 

"See Pansy, I just wanted to show you that I didn't care what people thought. If anything, they're jealous."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." I thought. I really didn't know what to think. This whole thing was a surprise. I wasn't ready for this. Not saying I don't want it. I do. 

"Come here, I want to show you something you've never seen before." He said putting his hand on the back of my neck. 

"What's that?" I asked, we were maybe 2 inches from each other. I knew what was coming and I had butterflies.   


He tilted his head still looking into my eyes, and kissed me. It was a small kiss on the lips. Nothing that special. But it was for me.

"Our first kiss." He said. moving back away from me. It wasn't that I was unsatisfied. But I did want a little more. No I yearned.

"Do I have to do everything?"   


Confusion was written on his face. 

Abruptly, I leaned in a kissed him. Very passionate it was _nice_ to say the least. I can't really explain it. It was......indescribable. You'd just have to know what it feels like.

After only what was seconds. I stopped. 

"Like?" I asked, playfully.

"No." He said, I knew he didn't mean it. As good as he was he couldn't hide that huge grin on his face.

"I loved." Draco said standing up. Which in turn, caused me to stand up. 

"Let's go. We have Trelwany next." 

Walking back down to the dungeons, we talked and laughed. Draco laughed in public. Don't die of shock. As I know you may.

"Hey" Someone said passing by. A Slytherin. But who? I didn't know. Didn't care either.

"Yeah, don't talk." I said. Yes. It was mean. But did I care? No.

As I said earlier I had a plan. Just trying to figure out how to work it. 

"Here, I'll go get my books." he said, 

"Draco" I lingered, "I don't feel well. I feel faint." Come on Pansy. You can get this.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked.

So caring he was. 

"No, I just need to go lay down." I said, 'weakly'.

"Let's go." After about 5 minutes, of me convincing him that he didn't need to stay he left. All of Slytherin, the older one's had Professor Trelwany right now. So I didn't worry. Everyone had classes.

I crept down after about 20 minutes into when class started. Just to make sure the slow ones had left.

Through the commonroom and up the boys' dormitories stairs. Knowing where Blaise's room was from that little incident. I closed the door softly. As to not disturb...... anybody? I searched all through his stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary. A couple dirty magazine's. But he was a guy. 

I stoppped and looked around his room. If I were something important where would I be?

Simple. Under boards. I do have my own little hiding spot under a broken board underneath my bed. I'd bet we all did. So I went to his bed and all around I searched for anything that looked broke. 

Nothing. Then I looked at his bedside box. More like a dresser filled with sox. It was such an easy trick. I should have noticed it earlier. I opened his drawer, the last one. And I saw that the bottom was regular. Damn.

3rd Drawer... regular. Maybe I wasn't a genius, okay that was dumb. Of course I am.

God! My life sucks. 

  
Lastly, I looked around the room. Blaise was clever. About 3 minutes later. My very last hope I turned around his bedside dresser around. Which was hard considering my stature. Small. 

And I knocked on it. Very surprisingly, the back fell off and revealed a new, shiny looking journal. I didn't open it. I had to hurry. I had been there for a while. 

So, I fixed the table and ran. After I was in the safety of my own room I charmed the door closed. I love Charms. 

I opened it up and it was at least 1/2 full. For as new as it looked it was very well kept. 

That neat freak. 

I scanned the first page. It told of who had given it to him. His mother, how he liked her, and how he hated his father. Not surprising. 

__

August 13

Today is a great day. My mother and father have set up an appointment with the Parkinson's. I'd give anything for them to accept our offer. I have so much more to offer than that ass Malfoy. I don't know what she sees in him oh yeah, his money. Ah, We'll see what happens. 

-Blaise- 

Yes I was hurt again. Money wasn't all I saw in Draco. I happen to like him. I skipped pages I had time to read on later. I got to the most recent page. What I found there shocked me so much so that I dropped the book. Never in a million years would I have pictured this. 

Hey! How did you like it? I liked it. Kind of a cliff Hanger. Never done any of them before. It's kind of surprising. I'm trying to figure out how to write it. 

Lour: Why no long reviews? :( Hey, I'm kidding I just like hearing from you. It's like security!

FoxyRoxie: Hey Girl! I need to email you back! Don't I? I posted Chapter 2 of Life of a Villain. This chapters really long. My longest. I do think he is jealous. But you'll have to wait until my next chapter!

Wyrd Sista: Aww I love them too! I will update soon. I usually update within like 2 days. Or 3 or 4. But I just got a job. And haven't had much time at all. But It's all good right? And don't worry, I still have no life so I can write and post. 

Kelly: WHERE ARE YOU? :( Its okay. 

Ok thats all I got now. If you want me to personally say something to you. Then I will! I _love_ it when people do it to me. 

BTW, how do you feel about the Vampire Chronicles? I was thinking about reading them.... Just a thought. 

OH and.... add me to favorites list? I won't beg. It's just a lot easier. When you want to see if I updated. And as always, Devilishchick2005@hotmail.com if you need me. 

===I own NONE of these characters!===


	10. Chapter 10

****

IMPORTANT NOTICE: This next chapter is controversial, If you don't like it PLEASE tell me. I can go back to the way I was writing. If not, you enjoy his sweetness. Then please tell me so I can re-write it. It's your choice, Draco did cheat, or didn't. 

When we last left Pansy she had just discovered Blaise's journal. I'd only like to start out by saying that I myself am very upset. I realized that I cannot handle not-so-nice remarks. The person who critiqued me upset me. A lot. It is only hours since I last posted. But I feel that I have to fix this. Make this story like it was in the beginning. I never thought that I'd be so upset. It's weird. But I would like to thank you. Draco's Lover. Your right. God. Well, here's when all hell breaks loose. 

****

Chapter 10

Broken Ties

"How?" I choked, in utter disbelief. 

__

Journal, 

It's the second day of school and I saw the worst thing in the world. Well, it might be good for me. I walked in on Draco and Lacy going at it. They saw me and Draco got incredibly angry at me. He said that if I told, his father would destroy our entire family. Aside from that I kissed Pansy. I know she liked it. She's just too wrapped up in Draco to notice him fooling around on her. I feel sorry for her. Although she doesn't need my sorrow. If I can't help her, then I'm afraid that I can't be around her. As hard as it is. I know one day she'll see through him. And when she does. I'll be here.

Blaise

Determined not to cry I shut the book and stomped out of his room. How could he do this to me? 

I honestly thought he cared about me. That we had an understanding. And all along, in this short little....little game we had it was all a lie? I just couldn't processes this. 

I am Pansy Parkinson. 

Nothing like this _ever _happens to me. Who was he to think he could do this? And her? That _Bitch. _

OH hell no. They were not going to get away with this. 

I was going to get even. 

**************

  
"Pssst" I whispered to Blaise, from the outside door. He just turned and glared at me.   
  
I just shook my head, and looked down. 

Being the sensitive guy he is he must've deduced that I knew. 

"Professor Snape. May I...May I have a minute with Blaise, It's urgent." 

Snape nodded at me, allowing Blaise to step out of potions. 

"How'd you find out?" He asked. His face softening. 

Before I got the chance to make up a lie, he started talking again.

"I'm sorry for this, all this. The kiss, Draco. Being so rude. But I just couldn't face you knowing I couldn't tell."   
  
He was the sweet one. I didn't deserve him.

"Blaise, I need your help to get back Lacy and Draco... Will you help?" I asked, in the world of aristocracy it was very ill mannered to speak the woman's name before the mans. Lucky for me Blaise noticed that.

"I'd love to."  
  
Knowing we only had a few minutes before Professor Snape would get mad, I quickly told him my plan. It was simple. 

"I got it. So..... 5?" he asked, his head around the corner of the large doorway. 

I shook my head no. 

"After dinner He'll be in the Common room, that's when we do it."

Blaise gave me a quick thumb's up and sat back down. I however, had to get to my last class of the day. 

Care of Magical Creatures 3. As much as I hated that class, It was pud. We had it with Hufflepuff's so it wasn't fun. Kind of homosexual.

"How are you feeling babe?" Draco asked, 'concerned'. I always used to think I could see through him. Like we had an understanding. 

God was I wrong.

"Fine" I said curtly. Walking fast paced, past him.

"Wait up," He said, grabbing my hand.

"Get off me!" I yelled, a bit louder than I should have. 

Draco narrowed his eyes at me. Then a smirk crossed his face. 

"You don't want to go there Pansy." He whispered. 

"You go plenty of Places! Who are you to decide where I go or not!?" I asked, the whole class was looking at us. In partial disbelief. We were Pansy and Draco. The Slytherin's. 

We kept our cool. 

"We'll discuss this later." He said walking off. 

I moved over to where there was nobody, which was kind of hard considering we were gathered around a huge 1,000 gallon tank. Filled with Squid, only they had wings.   
  
Stupid Hagrid. Stupid Draco.

I raised my hand in the air fast. It startled a nearby Hufflepuff. 

"Mhmm Pansy?" Hagrid asked. A grunt was sufficient in acknowledging me? I don't think so.

"May I be excused? I'm not feeling well." I said putting my worst face forward. 

"Of course, do you need someone to escort you?" He asked, stupid teacher, I can take care of myself.

"No" I said turning heel and walking towards my the school.

"Mr. Malfoy, go with her, then get back to this class" Hagrid say when Pansy was out of earshot.   
  
Draco just smiled. His famous 'I'm-Gonna-Get-You-Back' Grin.

I heard someone's footsteps apparently chasing after me.

I flipped around, "I don't need help! Leave me alone!" 

But it was Draco.

"You need to watch your mouth" He spat. That, was Draco. 

"You have no right to tell me what to do! You lost that right when you fucked Lacy!" I said, carefully not to let anyone hear. It would be embarrassing for me.

"I didn't shag Lacy! Who said that? Zambini? Lacy? That whore." He said shaking his head. 

"No one told me Draco! How could you?" I asked, I was beyond tears I was just incredibly angered. 

"She came onto me but nothing happened I swear!!" he said in his defense. 

"You think that I'd believe you? I saw the way you were looking at her" I whispered, for a more dramatic effect. 

I just walked off. 

Walking away from Draco was not the best choice I could have done.

"Parkinson! Just because were together, doesn't mean you abandon all the rules! You don't walk away from me. You sure as hell don't yell at me. You have to listen to me! You used to know the rules." He said, now standing directly in front of me. 

"I do remember someone saying he didn't care! If we were together then, then rules didn't matter." I hung my head down. I can't win this. I can't win anything, especially with someone like Draco.

I pushed past him.

"And Draco?" I stopped, turned around.

"Were not together, and were sure as hell not okay." Then, I turned around. And walked out of his life for what I hoped to be forever. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Slowly, I walked down the stairs to the commonroom, I knew Draco would be at dinner. I skipped dinner. And I hid the pain.

God the pain. You don't know what it's like to have someone that you've loved for so long to do this to you.

And if you do, then god. I feel for you.

Sitting on the couch I realized, I was Pansy. It was still the beginning of school! There were a ton of guys who would want me in an instant. 

But I didn't want them. 

I wanted him. But, I would never take him. 

Well, I like to think that at least.

"Pansy, are you alright?" someone asked, walking in from the door. 

"I'm fine" I said, re adjusting myself. Sitting like a proper, single young lady would.

"Blaise, Thank you" I said, grabbing his hand. In a friendly way. 

"I know if anything happens I can count on you."   
  
"I'm glad you realized that." He said chuckling. 

"Is dinner over?" I asked, looking toward the doorway. 

"Yeah" He said, turning his focus towards me.

"Why?" 

"No reason." I said, looking at our hands.

As people started to trickle in. We just talked about everything. Blaise was entirely too funny.

"Want to go up to my room with me? I'm going to change. I want to take a walk. You know, get back to my old self. Self-righteous, snobby, hateful. The good stuff."  
  
Blaise Laughed. "I'd Love too"

Just as we were getting up and walking towards my room, Draco walked in. Unaccompanied by anyone. With a kind of sad look on his face, to anyone who knew Draco, knew that he didn't get sad. 

I just continued walking, Blaise behind me. 

I turned to look back at Draco, just out of what I usually did and we met eyes, I got the most odious look from him. Then I got a smirk. Stupid smirk. I'd pay to know what he was thinking.

Oh no, I was not going to let him get the best of me.

As soon as I was dressed for the school. Our outing, we left. Walking back down to the commonroom. Draco was there. Apparently in a very interesting conversation with Lacy. 

Considering the times I had been in conversation with Lacy, I knew better. 

He was trying to make me jealous. 

Yeah, if you want to know. 

We are at war.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Blaise and I walked down the corridor occasionally coming across the lowly people of the Hufflepuff house. But none as low as Gryffindor. Yet.

"Wow!" I said in a mock happy tone. 

A nearby girl looked up at me fearful. 

Just the way I liked it.

"I do love that bracelet you have on! Where ever did you get it?" I asked, examining the piece of utter shit.

"Oh, I uh, I...don't" She stuttered. 

"What's your name?" I asked smiling.

"Jacey" 

"Jacey where ever did you get that bracelet?" I asked once more.

"My mum got it for me." She smiled.

"Aww, she couldn't have paid more than a gellon!

****

[A/N] I mean the lowest possible money there is, ie: Penny in my world. [END OF A/N]

Her smile quickly faded. 

"Aww, did I make the poor Ravenclaw cry?" I asked, then I patted her on the back. 

"Life sucks huh?" I gave her a toothy grin and walked away.

"Your turn Blaise!" I said, yes. I can't deny it. We were flirting. A bit.

We messed around for an hour or too. Blaise succeeded in making 2 boys cry. And I, the champion made 4 girls cry. 

Laughing, we walked into the commonroom. And there was Draco. Alone.

"Where in the hell have you been?" He asked eying Blaise.

"Don't do anything stupid" I whispered.

"Bye" I said, walking up to my commonroom. After I got in there I closed the door. I listened and I heard nothing. Hopefully they had gone to bed.

But then, that would be to easy. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ok, I'm back from work. I saw Lour and Wyrd Sista's187's review!

****

Lour: Hey! How are you? I love your reason they make me happy! You think I have talent? Aww! I don't really....but thanks. I'm glad you think so. Your to sweet to me! I'm glad I twisted your arm to write me a long review..:) And my chapters. I tend to write at least 5 pages on Works. But for my big chapters they're usually 7 maybe 8...in case you wondered. :) 

****

Wyrd Sista187: I'm a sophomore! Your a senior. Sweet action. You have a story? Apparently you have something.. :D Mine sharing with the class? Thanks a ton for the review. I only wish I had seen it before Draco's lover hit me. I'm so sensitive.

See how I change things for my readers? I do this to make you happy! :)

MuCh LOVE!!! 

Holly


	11. Chapter 11

****

*Chapter 11*

Reconciles? 

Sadly, I have lost 2 pounds. I suppose this 'not eating' thing causes this lost of weight. I don't want to be small. But I have no desire to eat. And if I do gain some much needed weight I can only assume that it will leave me to be so small once again. 

It's been a week since I found the diary. Draco has tried many times to approach me. I just denied him. It was so hard. But I knew, that maybe I could summon up the willpower to stand up to him. 

But I miss him so. I longed for him to hold me in his arms. Wishing he'd walk over to me, tell me to eat more. I know it sounds dumb. But that was just so comforting.

I've skipped all morning meals. Waking up so early, trying so hard to make myself beautiful. I didn't feel beautiful anymore. Don't get me wrong, I know I am. But without Draco as my ally. I just, don't feel much of anything anymore. Just like summer. All I do is hate. 

Hate, detest, despise, loathe, call it what you may I felt it. 

Right now, it's only 10 minutes until my first class. My room is immaculately clean. Not a thing out of place. Lacy is no longer in my room. She's traded with someone by the name of Amanda Evan. She's in my year. She's not too bad. For an ugly. 

It's horrible I know, calling someone ugly. I honestly try to be civil to her. It's just so hard. I'm sure you know what it's like to strike a conversation with someone who is so repulsive. 

Blaise and I spend some time together. But he is still at Draco's side. And I so far cannot bear to be near him.

I feel so faint right now. I need to get stronger. Stronger for what's coming. 

I am expecting an owl from my parents soon. It'll be accompanied with books for me to study.

Falling onto my bed, neatly though. I am looking up to the ceiling to the right of my bed. I might go to sleep. Maybe that's what I need. Rest.

*knock knock*

Someone softly knocked on my door.

"Leave" I simply said, not knowing nor caring who wished to speak to me.

"I will not." He said softly, opening the door to reveal himself.

It was Draco. 

I tensed up. "How many times must I ask you to leave me alone?" 

"Until you listen to my side Pansy" He told me, walking to my bed, sitting something down on my dresser.

"Take this, its a little something us sane people like to call food" Draco said, pointing at the banana.

"Just eat it." He said softly. 

I examined it quickly, I do need to eat. But nothing from him.

"Draco, it's over. Can't you see what its doing to me?" I asked, it was so plain that I was hurting, He must enjoy it or something. 

"Pansy I do and you know at first it really got to me. You know that until you visited me this summer, I cared about no one? I mean in this way" He asked, although, it was probably a rhetorical question.

I however, hesitantly picked up the banana and peeled it. 

"And?" I asked, focusing on the fruit in front of me.

"Now I care about you as I know you always wanted me to, well. Because I'm Draco. But for some gad awful reason your pushing me away! God Parkinson if you keep it up...I not coming back. I want you to believe me. What can I do?" He asked, sitting on the bed closest to mine.

Those had to be the most heartfelt words I had ever heard him speak. Let alone mean.

"Are you _still_ maintaining you didn't do it?" I asked, in disbelief.

"I didn't do it! FUCK! I'm only maintaining my innocence!" He exclaimed. Highly frustrated. 

Maybe the diary was wrong...I thought slowly.

No no, that's impossible! Why would Blaise write that? I mean, he didn't know that I would go looking for it or anything.

"If you didn't do it... _Draco. _Then you figure out a way to prove it to me." I said, tossing the half eaten banana aside. 

"Until then, don't speak to me. I can take care of myself." I said, walking to vacate this room of which Draco so longingly resides. 

****

[a/n....big sentence huh?]

"Pansy. Don't think I don't notice you not at breakfast's, piddling at lunch and barely eating anything for dinner! I'm worried about you for once, Your nothing. And I'm afraid I might have to talk to Madame Pomfrey." He smirked, I whipped around fast.

"You wouldn't." I dared. Taking a step towards him.

"I would, You said prove to me, I'm proving. I care deeply for you and I don't want to see something happen to you. The nurse might be the one to help me." He shrugged. 

"Do it, and there will never _ever_ be anything between us again." Then, I simply walked out.

Leaving him to himself. 

__

I'll teach her to walk away from me Draco thought to himself.

*-*-*

"I see your potions are coming along well." Professor Snape said callously walking around the room, examining out potions.

Of course they are Snape, we've been working on them diligently since term started. Not to mention you hovering over our backs.

"Blaise, I tell you about Draco this morning?" I asked, stealing a glance at Draco who was shooting death glares at Lacy.

"No, but he told us." Blaise said, adding 4 wild rabbit hairs.

"He sincerely seems upset about it Pans." He told me, pointing at wooden spoon.

I handed it too him while he stirred the potion.

"I know Blaise, but I mean he say's he didn't do it. But I don't see how he couldn't have! I practically saw it. I mean the source that I got it from is airtight. Plus Lacy hasn't even denied it." Of course she hadn't denied it. It's true. 

Then again, I did see her eying him. Maybe she wished it to happen.

Shut up you dork.

"If I were you Pansy, I wouldn't trust him." Blaise told me shaking his head. 

"Yeah, I guess your right. But what he said today got to me. I'll tell you. It's not easy being this tough." I laughed. 

Boy was that for sure. 

Tough was my goddamned middle name.

*-*-*

(2 Days Later)

"Watch where your going you idiot!" I yelled at some girl passing me by who knocked into me.   
  
Yes, I may have been taking my hostilities out on her. She was in the wrong place. What? So it was _my_ fault that she didn't watch where she was going?

I have decided that I need my strength. So I have been attending all my meals. Right now I'm on my way to dinner.   
  
Not really my favorite time to eat. But unfortunately as to not be an outcast, I take a seat by Blaise, who in turn. Is sitting across from Draco. 

"Good evening Pansy, doing well?" Draco asked, staring at me, I could tell. I use my peripheral vision quite well.

"Fine, thanks." I said briefly. 

I don't understand how they can consciously feed us this god awful food. Bacon dripping with fat? Look at them pig out. No wonder Amanda cried to me one night because she was too fat. 

Damn, look at her pile it in. 

No wonder she's an ugly.

10 minutes later of silence filling the tense air, mail came. As suspected, and a little late my owl came in. 

Dropping two very wrapped up books in my lap along with a letter. I looked up, making sure no one was looking.

"Deapartin chestario" I whispered, then my books vanished, it was a simple trick I learned while reading, "Discover Your Own Spells Within You" 

I looked up.   
  
Draco caught my eye. 

Damnit, I then dismissed the thought. 

__

Pansy,

Your father and I are pleased to have heard Draco and yourself have made a connection. I'd like to start of by saying that your books are for you and Draco's use. We've talked with Mr. Malfoy, and he conquers that it's Draco's time to learn as well. I do hope your acting like a lady. After finishing this letter, give it to Draco for him to read. 

Book 1: "Discovering the Dark Arts" Be sure to only_ use this at night time, the pages will burn instantly coming in contact with the sun. I trust I do not need to tell you how much they are worth. For your safety do not open this book alone._

Book 2: "Welcoming yourself to the Dark World" You may read it alone, read it fully once and only then you may follow all directions. 

Owl us back when you have finished this task."

Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson

Quickly I got out a quill from my robes and wrote, 

__

Did you set this up?

I then handed Draco the letter. He read it with a satisfied smirk on his face. 

After, he looked up at me, "No" he mouthed, then he winked at me, Very funny. 

I got my things together and walked up to my room, I was intent on reading that book. And when darkness fell. I'd be there with book number 1.

__

In dealing with the trepidation of which is dark arts. One must always remember, constant vigilance. 

Constant vigilance? Why does that sound familiar.

__

One must always watch your back. And trust no one. Considering that you are reading this it shows a great hunger for power. First off, It's needless to say that you know of the dark mark. It is inflicted on one who wishes to follow Lord Voldemort. It burns when he needs you. You must always_ come when he asks you too. _

After about 3 pages of rules that did come in handy the book started telling of useful spells.   
_  
Spell to mute your attacker as to not say a spell. _Silencio

That one would be sure to come in handy. I'd love to mute Draco.

I read up on that spell and read and re-read it. 

After I was happy with my knowledge, I walked out of my room, wand in hand. Ready to seek someone to use it on. 

And I knew just the person, 

Draco, was actually not who I was looking for. I was looking for Lacy. But unfortunately, You don't always get who you want.

*-*-*

"Pansy Stop!" Blaise said, holding up two hands in my face.

"Get, your hands." 

"Out of my face." I said, giving him a horrible warning glare.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." He said, putting his hands down slowly. 

"I'm sure you didn't there Zabini." I said, walking past him.

Some people just didn't get the clue. 

I like Blaise enough, but God, does he ever shut up?  


Then again, maybe it's just me. 

It usually is.

"Blaise! Have you seen Lacy?" I asked looking around the commonroom, maybe I missed the bitch. 

"Last I saw she left about 20 minutes ago, with Draco" He said, with... was that a smirk? 

What in the hell did _he_ have to smirk about?

"Zabini, what's funny?" I demanded.   
  
Unfortunately I was only a little hurt that Draco was with Lacy.

"Nothing" He said submissively.

"That's what I thought." I said, turning heel and leaving the commonroom. 

Maybe it was just me, but like I was being overly hateful tonight. But I knew it was the Dark Arts books. They brought a certain superiority out in me. Absolutely nobody could bring me off my pedestal now.

So in search of anyone that I could tell of, I left. 

*-*-*

"Silencio" I whispered to a group of passing girls only hitting the main one, the one who was talking. All of which I didn't know. Only they were from Gryffindor and quite annoying. 

She was talking but no one heard her. 

"Jocelyn? What's wrong? Can you hear me?" One girl asked, she looked at her dumbly. She must have said something along the lines of "Of course I can hear" At least, I would.

After watching them panic for a good minute, I released the spell. 

So funny, but my fun time was over for now. I found no one and I needed to go to my room.

Maybe, I should reconcile with Draco, he could be telling the truth... I'm _sure_ there's a truth potion there, or at least I have the potion from Snape's class.

"Parkinson" Draco said from the shadow's of my bedroom.

"Draco?" I asked, "Lumos" I said, the tip of my wand lighting up.

  
"God," I said, turning on the light's to my room manually.

"Shit! Where did you find those?" I asked, snatching up the book quickly from his hand.

"Now Parkinson, Is that the way polite young ladies say to the one they love? And I've know you for _how_ long? I know all your secret hiding places. You can't get away from me." He whispered, Advancing on me. 

"Draco, I was thinking....." I said moving closer to him.

"Yes?" He asked, a glint of satisfaction in his eye. 

"I was thinking, we should reconcile. You know, get back to our allied forces that we once were. Great...."I stopped and whispered in his ear rather seductively if you may. 

"Allied forces" If you remember right, Draco was at least 5 inches taller than me, so it took a great deal of positioning to do this. 

But I'm Pansy and I can do anything. 

My heart doesn't matter anymore. I need Draco. That's all that matters. Heart aside I stand up and face my fears. Falling for a Malfoy was all about risk, heartache, pain. But you know its also about tolerance, love, the occasional fight and most of all dependence. And that's exactly what we needed for the coming events.   
  
It is a sudden change I know, but that's what I realized when I walked into my room seeing him on my bed, readin my book. Were stuck together. 

Why not make the best of it?

****

To all the cool people that reviewed. 

****

Lour: Hey! So your a freshman? It seems at Riverton, the seniors are never that bad. I mean last year, the jr's were ALL talk, they were all "Were going to each have one freshman boy be our own personal butler. Follow us around 'blah blah'" it was cool, then this year. Nope! Nothing of the sorts. So your Superjock? I take it your into sports? It was awesome chapter? Didn't expect it?? Do you like me going back to my old writing style better? I really need your feedback on this one. **Should there be more romancing? ** Because It's really up to you. Well and the other reviewers. I'm versatile. 

****

Vicki: You really liked my chapter? Have you been on here before, with me? I mean this story? So you think they should get back together? I think they should too! It's just going prove a tad bit difficult to keep her a snobby, yet have an extremely negative look on things on the inside, **plus** have her with Draco all 'lovey dovey' sometimes. Pansy is a very complicated girl. *sigh* oh I can do it. :) Oh and I'd like to point out. That Draco never actually admitted to it. I wonder if he's lying...... Or maybe. Just maybe Blaise had a little something to do with this scheme. 

****

Wyrd Sista187: I so found your story before I read your review. I saw it and it was like "I'll never tell" SO I wrote it down, went to work and came back. Then I was like OMG its you!! _Then_ I read the review. Thanks, I will take that to heart. I but maybe it was good for me You know? Getting back to my roots. Oh and Up in the next two chapters. I might do something. But I just hope you don't get mad. Thanks!

****

Draco's Lover: I'm glad you liked it, finally. Whew....it was gettin to me, I hoped you liked this chapter. It's long. I'm just a regular updater huh!?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

*Hiding The Dark Arts*

"No No No, Its not like _that_ It's like _this_" Draco said grabbing the book from me.   
  
It was 11:49 and we were engrossed in learning the "Reading of Minds" Spell.

Highly illegal and _highly_ fun.

It's as if nothing ever happened. Were laughing and talking just like we used too. 

Although, I have to admit that I am curious as to find out if Draco did do that. 

He'll tell me eventually, he always does. 

I do have this malevolent plan of attack on Lacy. It will work either way, Here's how:

__

1: If in fact it did not happen, Lacy never denied it. So technically she lied...Lie to me? She must be fucking insane.

2: If it did happen, well that's self explanatory. 

"Tsk tsk tsk" I said to myself whilst tuning Draco out. 

That'll teach her, I smirked. 

"What Parkinson?" Draco asked, momentarily stopping practicing on his owl, which was a very dark color. I looked into its eyes. If it could talk I'm sure it would be pleading me to let it go back to the owlry. 

We weren't back together per say. But we were back together. Make sense? Yeah, I figured that. 

I'm not sure if I want to be his girlfriend. I must be out of my wits. He'll have to suck up.   
  
Wait.... Draco a Malfoy? Suck Up? Who am I kidding?  


"Nothing Draco..." I sighed, returning back to my world. 

"How about we open Book Number 1?" I asked, flashing a devilish grin, snatching up the book before he could reach it.  
  
"I win." I said smugly. Opening the book with some hesitance, well it was either me or the book. I'm not sure of which. 

"Draco, you take it" I said shoving it into his lap. Alright, so I was scared. Sue me. 

  
Draco opened the book and this intense wave of, power swept over me. Silently we read the pages.

Pages upon pages of cunning, cleaver charms and spells were right before us. I had no idea what the Dark Arts possessed. But God I was I glad to have found it.

"Did you feel that?" I asked, after we had seen the book.

"Feel what?" Draco asked, fixing his wild hair. 

"That wave of... that wave." I said, we were in a sort of mystified trance.

"No see that was me, my raw power, That 'wind gust' caused my power to flow over you." He said dignified.

I just started giggling. It was very unlike me.

"That was almost convincing." I said winking at him.   
  
"Now come on, It's bed time." I said, falling on my bed. 

"Your right it is bed time Parkinson. Good call there." Draco squeezed in between the wall and me. Closing the curtains on his way down.

"Now Draco, you don't expect me to do anything tonight do you?" I asked, I can only hope I am able to restrain myself. No body wants a Miss Pansy Slutty Pants.

"Of course not, I just want to enjoy a nice night, with a nice girl. Is that so hard to imagine?" He asked innocently. As if his intentions were completely that. 

"Besides, your not like them." He said turning on his side to face me. But careful as to not mess up his hair. Staring intently into my eyes. As if trying to read my expressions.

"Like who?" I asked, All those other girls you fucked then dumped? Or maybe the other's whose emotions you toyed with for a good laugh. God You couldn't have a relationship if you tried. 

~*Now Pansy you know that isn't true. I am perfectly capable of having a relationship if you'd let me try*~

"What did you just say?" I asked, getting up. I heard him. But didn't see his lips move.

~*Jealous?*~ He asked, He however, was staring at the wall with his eyes closed, focusing hard.

  
I jabbed him in the stomach.   
  
"What was that for??" He yelled narrowing his eyes at me. 

"You know perfectly well what it was for. Get _out_ of my mind." I said getting up from my bed, careful not to think.

Draco again closed his eyes. That dumb git. He gets to get the spell down and I can't? He pisses me off sometimes. Why don't you rub it in my face a little there, partner?

~*I'm not rubbing it in your face, and it's not exactly easy, seeing as I have to close my eyes and concentrate hard, So fuck off and don't talk about me. I can always hear you. It's a good thing you like me....huh?*~

"Go away.."

Well Draco didn't' go away, by the end of the night I could read the owls mind. Which was intent on catching mice. 

"You need to focus on one person at a time now. Now focus on me, and say "Che le leggendo Menti A bit hard to remember, but damn it's worth it. Now I'm going to think one thought. This spell gives you the power to focus on one person and hear them, then focus on another person and give them your own thought in their head. Pansy" Draco stopped and looked carefully into my eyes. "Do you know what hell we can do with this?" 

*-*-*Around A Month Later*-*-*

~*Newt? Who likes Newt? Why would Professor Hate use Newt? Oh I guess it's okay. He'll lighten up...eventually.*~

You'd think listening to Harry Potter's thought's would a be smidge more entertaining? 

Thought wrong. 

He is the most nice, sickeningly sweet boy I have ever met! The hardest thing in the world right now is nothing thinking while I'm around Draco. 

  
I'll admit he does a pretty good job of not thinking around me too. But I have a plan. We carry out our first "Mission" as we like to call it, In two days. 

In the meantime, Draco and I are growing closer, Still the same as we were, but different. I kind of wish he'd kiss me. Foolish I know, But god I could never kiss him. Besides, I don't want to become like that. I still want to be: "Hard To Bag Pans" 

You have to admit, it was pretty good of the top of my head.

~* I prefer Iron Panties, Or Hard To Shag-Hag. Although it is a bit to callous for me.*~ He said, I looked to Draco and he was writing on his paper. He stopped and looked up to me and winked. I just blushed.

~*I'll never get used to that Draco! Can you at least warn me next time!*~ I yelled. I did raise out of my chair a little with the heightened feeling I felt. 

~*And ruin all the fun? Never, Honestly woman do you _ever_ stop thinking about me?*~

~*Never*~ I said and continued my work, making sure as that my thought's were quite boring. 

*-*-* ~-Plan Of Action For The Revenge Of Lacy -~ *-*-*

God, She really must be the biggest whore I know. And that's saying something. I mean I know a lot of whore and I frankly never call them whores. Let alone call anyone names..

Pfftt... That was pretty good huh? I know you almost believed me.

Luckily I've been eating pretty good, I mean, it's not like I completely started eating three full meals a day. Haha, that'd be the day. 

I'm sure you don't want to hear about my delusion of my weight. I hear enough of that shit from my retarded roommate. 

Oh here she comes.

~*Oh shit there's Pansy, maybe if I turn around she won't see me.*~ Lacy said, turning heel walking towards the shadow of the hall. 

If I can only get her to think something bad. Oh it will be glorious. Where is Draco at? I quickly glanced at my watch checking the time. 8:28. He'll be here right at 8:29.59.

~*Close Pansy darling...close*~ I heard Draco think to me. I smiled. 

~*Are you in place?*~

~*Of course, I just wanted to see if you were thinking anything*~

Hahaha- ~*You ready?*~ I asked, looking for Lacy in the dark.

~*Always..*~ he said grabbing the book.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sorry its so short but like I can't put the next part into this chapter it's too fun. And sorry it took so long. I finally get to stop working after Sunday. I know for sure I have Monday off. So I will get to writing after work and before school and all day Monday if I'm not done. Have a great day all who didn't review. And here's to it for those who did. 

****

Lour: Your so mysterious, No signed review? I have no clue of when to tell you I update or anything. It's very bad, I fell detached. I don't remember if I replyed to you about your school but just be lucky. I'd kill to go to a prep school. :) "Hi I'm Holly and I go to {Insert Private School Here]. You go to where? I public school? *Look of disgust* That's nice, I'm sure." Ok enough of my fantasy. I mean I just didn't take the right DAMN classes. 

****

FoxyRoxie: It seems as if Blaise is getting off Scott free huh? Yeah, But hey. Lacy has to think something when they get her back right? *grins evilly* 

****

WyrdSista187: Ok, I feel bad since this chapter was like a REALLY bad one, It's like a prelude to my next one. I love your story. I need to go read more. :) Have a good night you fun writer you! 

****

Vicki!: It's good to know someone's out there whose reading diligently and not replying. *looks around room* Any more of you? :) Believe me Lacy's going to get it. And thanks a ton for saying it's all great. I mean I don't feel it is, but Thank god someone does! 

****

SugarBabe: I do post a lot but I have been working non-stop. I have to work till Sunday and I want to make a quality chapter for you all. Sorry but It might be a bit for this next one it has to be perfect. You deserve nothing less! I hope you continue to read on. 


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my god. I really have no excuse. I have/had writer's block. I can only appalogize.

Hello? *echo* I see how it is, abandon me if I don't post. 

Sheesh.

Did I mention I work at McDonald's? 

I'm going to talk to you all at the beginning. 

BTW, I was thinking, should I do a Harry In Slytherin **_or _**Ron In Slytherin. Or none at all? 

Must warn you I may divide this into two parts. **MIGHT** Not sure yet. I wanted to give props to VMorticia...(101 Rules to follow for being Slytherin) or something along those lines. I'll post the best ones next post. :D 

**

Holy crap! A month!!!

I work everyday until Wednesday. Not that you care. 

****

Lour: Thank you for saying that, I feel special I thought it was a good idea. (Not many in that dept..) I mean I think it's original....I could be copying unknowingly. I'm glad you do it to your friends, I would too. Do one for me!! :) 

Guardian of the lost souls: :D I posted! Your turn... I talk to you alot..no reason to say it here. 

KiKi-ChErRy88: You like my story??! Yes!!! Spread the word! ;) Just kidding. How are you doing? Thanks for reading' my story...

Draco's Lover: I'm not sure what to say to that. Different...Bad? It makes me feel self conscious. Too bad you know what's going on :S Tell me what ya think of this chapter! :) 

Kelly: I hope he don't go with Lacy either! Douchebag she is.. Maybe I should Kill her off!....*Hmmm* :) Just playing It's good to hear from you! Tell me what ya think! 

Chapter 13

~*It's our time to shine Draco, let's get this started*~ I said, narrowing my eyes to Lacy waiting for this fateful moment. 

~*You'd think she'd leave already? That freak, what did I ever do to her anyway??*~ She thought, rather close minded, if I didn't hate the bitch I would have been slightly offended. Slightly. 

But she made her move she thought about me directly. Which causes a chain of events. 

Out of the clear darkness Draco's voice arose from the shadows. We both stepped out, 

"Go Draco" I said, my wand fixed on Lacy. 

I must explain this to you though. In this book, some of the spells are not simple. Long and complicated. As was the one we were doing. 

"Sentire la collera, stringere la stretta, sempre sentire quel dolore orrido, avvolgere il suo respiro come cosí per non di parlare, tranquillo come un topo è che lei sarà." Draco said out loud, causing her to panic. 

~*Oh no, Oh no, Help me*~ Her thought's were in utter chaos. She was trying to find a way to leave. Some way to escape this madness that was going on inside of her. But as Draco finished saying the spell. Which on its first few moments had a holding effect I chanted the spell in English. To show her just what we were doing. 

"Feel the wrath, tighten the grip, always feel the searing pain, muffle your breath as so not to speak, quiet as a mouse is what you will be."

~*Oh god I can't move, are you fucking crazy!?!*~ She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. I saw the panicked look in her eyes. Confusion. I turned to Draco, unsure if we should carry it out. 

I looked to him, focused his thoughts.. 

~*Hurt yet?*~ He asked nobody, just himself and the thought's he had had since so long ago. 

~*Think this will teach you?*~ I asked her...in her mind's eye, 

"What's going on? She asked, writhing, squirming as if trying the impossible to get out of these invisible barriers.

"What in the fuck do you _think_ is going on!?" I asked, stepping closer to her, close enough to touch the little bitch. 

All the anger surging through me, she ruined my life. Yeah, ruined it. 

"Having trouble breathing? " Draco sneered in between his chant. 

But she couldn't talk. 

The next minutes are a blur. Taunting, teasing, making her life hell. Also watching, waiting checking every corner. 

"If you _ever _tell anyone about this, as fucking bad as this made you feel, we will do _much_ worse. Got it?" Draco said, like a dog foaming at the mouth, ready to jump onto her at any sudden movement. 

She merely shook her head. 

*-*-*

"Your kind of fun, you know that Parkinson?" Draco asked, whispering from behind his parchment paper. 

"We've had this conversation before Draco." I said, staring intently at Professor Flitwick. 

This feather feels nice, Note to self: Have mum buy more of this specific bird.

This is boring me....Oh look there's the mudblood I'll see what's in his mind.

~*Damn, That's hot. Come on a few more inches...*~  
  
Eww! That's disgusting. I left his thought's as quick as I had entered them. I did _not_ want to be a part of that nonsense. 

I will admit getting into people's minds is not as fun as it used to be, but when I go home in a week to my parents, it's going to be great. Maybe I should invite Draco over.

No, I'm sure my mom's already arranged that detail. 

That's probably the biggest thing I am NOT looking forward too. My mother, I have to be 110% perfect. Well, more than naturally. 

"Draco, I have an idea....." I whispered while Professor Flitwick was teaching us new useless spells. 

"What's that?" He asked situating his collar. Pretty boy.... 

"I'm not pretty boy, I just happen to care about my looks. Unlike some people." He spat. 

"I didn't say that" I said, as hopelessly as I tried I couldn't keep that grin in. 

"Anyway I think we need to go to my house this break and get it on." Hahaha! This is great.

"I'm fine with that...liar. You know perfectly well not to mess with my region like that. And If I really wanted you I could have you..at any instant." He said, in the most snobbish tone I have ever heard.

"Oh yeah?" I retaliated, trying very desperately to get a comeback. My mind is not made for comebacks.

"Oh yeah? Wow Pansy your wit has flabbergasted me, utterly flabbergasted I am."  
  
"Okay?" Dork.....

Draco loves diiiiiiiiick Draco loves diiiiiiick. I thought singsong to myself. 

~*What's that? Pansy wants my rod?*~

I just silently gave him the finger. 

Unfortunately, he had won. 

"I knew it, I knew you wanted me. It might be my charm, or maybe my body. Even my money. But I knew it." 

"Touche" I said hanging my head down. He just did his smug smirk. Self satisfied and happy, he turned to finish his work. 

*-*-*

Loser, Loser, Ugh....Pervert, Loser. Well, there's a hot one. I said winking at him. He was just some boy I didn't recognize, mainly attempting to make Draco jealous. Jealousy was key...

"Don't think I didn't see that wink" Draco snapped while putting his arm around me. In a crowd full of other wizards and witches he does that. Possessive guy, I can't lie.. I enjoyed it. 

"You know what I love about this whole thing?" Draco asked me, leading me back to the dungeons.   
  
"What's that?" I asked, seemingly uninterested. Which was true. Because I didn't care much. But to humor him, I acted as though I did care. Quite simple actually.

"That we never got caught. Not even a little bit, it was very easy and very fun." He stated, 'Yeah...' I just thought, Anyway, shouldn't the door be coming up soon?

Oh I see it...How fantastic. 

"Draco, I am going to bed now, Have a good night" I told him...I'm not really interested in him right now, I'd MUCH rather talk to Blaise. I have became very questionable on if he is an evil bitch. Also realized if he _is _in face this 'Evil Bitch' Then I am going to forgive him...then ask him how he did it _"Oh-so-well" _

I need more people in my life, I've been thinking of inviting Lacy back. Okay I just lied. Hardcore. I would never invite her back. I rather enjoy watching her be a social outcast. I mean, Me? Or _her._ It's an obvious choice. 

I am actually hungry right now, I actually ate a piece of toasted bread this morning. I'm quite proud of myself. Dropping the weight like a sinking anchor.

Okay, bad analogy.

I am desiring Blaise right now, that or my book. One of the two. The book is right here, right beside me. 

But...Blaise is within reach. 

Oh yes, I learned a new spell. It's purpose is to get whatever you want. Which is delightful for me, Seeing as how I enjoy getting what I want. 

There is a ring involved, a ring of which I am wearing now. It is silver. No green though. Not exactly good, but will do. 

It is a snake wrapped around my finger. It was complicated. When not on finger unravels into a flat snake to fold into book. 

Touch it to your fingertip and it makes it's way onto your most powerful finger. 

It went to my pinkie. Quite awkward to explain to Draco. 

It seems as if since my whole Lacy incident, my mood has lightened, good news for me, fantastic news for those who I seem to love to torture. 

Oh well, "Keep smiling. A well planned smile can be more frightening than a single glare." I heard that somewhere once, never realized it's importance until lately. 

I am off to find Blaise now, I need to walk. 

Here's the door, I'll knock on it. "Blaise?" I asked, rather abruptly. 

No answer.

Ah, I have tomorrow.

"Yeah?" He asked, opening the door. 

Yes, his shirt is off.

"Well hello Mr. Zabini" I said, barging into his room.

No girls...good sign. 

"I have some issues to discuss with you" I said, sitting on what seemed to be his bed as I remember. 

"What's that?" He asked uncomfortably.   
  
"Relax, It's good news. For you.." I said, his shoulder's fell back, which was a good sign. 

"What's going on?" He said, still a smidge uncomfortable but not as much.

"I'll cut to the point." I said best to get this over and done with.

"You will no doubt become someone who is highly successful when we're older. Also, I don't much care if you were involved in this scheme, not even one bit. The truth is I am, in a nutshell getting sick of Draco. Are you following?" I asked, Keep the truth closely guarded with a body of lies that was my motto. 

"Your relatively good looking, and I need another person to talk with. We need to get this _issue_ out of the way. I am just not sure it's becoming to all who are in the outside. I must tell you, **not **to speak with Lacy. If you do. I'll exile you. I did it with her and I sure as hell can do it with you. Got it?" Mouthful. But I am feeling very powerful right now. 

He nodded his head. 

"Very good then, we'll sit by each other at breakfast tomorrow and discuss the details."

And I walked out. So simple. Should have been done a while ago. 

Oh well. All is good. 

  
For now.

Forget hunger, this will be a new record for me. 

"Hey Pansy" Millicent said to me from the seat by the fire. 

"Hello Millicent" I replied, not looking at her. I was feeling rather superior at that moment.

As I turned to go up to my room the door came open with a huge burst.

Curious, I turned to see what it was. 

Professor Snape. Oh damn, that grease ball can leave my commonroom now. 

Okay, a _bit_ to superior for my status as of now. 

"Parkinson, Malfoy" He glared, shooting daggers my way as I was turning around to run up the stairs, yeah, so I **was ** going to hide. No crime in that.

Crap, the fink ratted us out.   
  
And I thought Draco did a swell job of presenting the danger's if she did to her.

Deny it. That's what I'll do. Deny-it.

Making our way to what seemed like a million flight's of stairs. Draco was looking nervous. 

~*I'll be okay, Don't look so guilty..*~ I thought to him.

~*Remember, we haven't talked to Lacy in 3 weeks.*~ Draco thought to me. 

For such a 'tough-guy' he could be a real puss sometimes.

"In." Professor Snape demanded. 

"I understand some things have been happening in the Slytherin House" Professor Dumbledore said, roughly 5 minutes after we got in there. We were sitting in front of his desk.

"Things happen in _every _house Professor" I said, again, much to superior for currant position. 

He just smiled at me as his very old and very twinkly eyes sparkled at me. 

Twinkled **and **sparkled. Two very perky words that are 100% inappropriate for this occasion.

Must be more serious, facing Expulsion, Illegal Spells, Dark Art's position.

Wait, no no I'm _really _not. 

We have Draco's father to protect us. And My parents. 

And they know it! Haha! Fools...

"Is there anything you _need _Professor?" Draco asked, apparently he's whipped himself back into shape. 

About time. 

"Just wondering the cause of this...misunderstanding." He said..**again**with the twinkling.

Draco just stared at him...

I decided it'd be fun...so I did too.

  
Here we are staring at the headmaster for no reason, it was becoming awkward until Professor Snape interrupted. 

"Get the problem fixed." He said glaring at the Headmaster, in his secretive way of course. 

I glanced at Draco and he just smirked.

Confusing boy that Draco.

After about 3 or 4 minutes of silly small-talk we got to leave. 

Lying in bed right now, it's almost funny. So worried about what's going to happen and then it turns out to be nothing of the sorts. 

List for tomorrow:

*Write Letter to Mum

*Talk to Blaise

*Do Homework

*Eat

*Go to Library and check out "Songs of the Century" 

*Bribe Sophia Jamison if I can buy her nail polish

*Copy full 101 rules as a Slytherin.

Finally, bed time.

*-*-*


End file.
